Challenge
by Onyx Maxwell
Summary: Ranma has noticed that Akane's been acting different lately. Horrible headaches, pale, and half her face is paralyzed. She has Cancer. Will she survived? Mostly about the emotional parts. Story is better than summary. RanmaxAkane RyogaxUkyo
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to sound of whimpering. I immediately knew it was Akane. I quickly got out of bed and creep up to her room and go inside. She's laying on her bed with her hands on her head rocking back and forth. What's going on?

"Akane what's wrong?" I asked her quietly while sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ranma my head hurts!" she cried.

What? This is the third time this month. I've been starting to get worried about her. She's been tired and whenever she smiles, only half of her face moves. I remember when I noticed it.

_I was sitting on the roof in the middle of the night, staring at the stars, when Akane climbed up and sat down. She didn't even notice me._

"_Boo!" I shouted, just to scare her. _

"_Ahh! Ranma! What did you do that for?" she cried. I just smiled at her, "sorry, I thought it would be funny." I stuck my tongue out at her._

_Akane pouted. "Why do you always pick on me Ranma? You never pick on Ukyo or Shampoo or Kodachi," she look away from me. _

_Crap I upset her again. I stuck my head under her face so she could see me. "You're not going to cry are you?" to be honest, that's the scariest thing in the world. A crying girl. _

"_NO!" and her chocolate brown eyes met mine right before she hit me with the mallet._

"_Ow." _

"_It's your own fault for making fun of me," she huffed. Then she turned and smiled at me. And that's when I saw that only half of her face was moving. I thought it was probably just my imagination but now I know it's not…._

I usually would do this, but she was obviously in pain. I pulled her onto my lap and cradled her, like she was a little girl.

"Ranma it hurts so bad," she practically sobbed. God, this is worse than I thought. This is really serious.

"Akane, I want you to go to Dr. Tofu tomorrow. This isn't just any normal headache, this is serious. Promise me you'll go." I almost begged.

She sighed. "Okay Ranma. But…. Can you go with me?" Akane whispered.

"Of course."

**NEXT MORNING**

I walked downstairs in my boxers and tank top.

"RANMA! I WONT GO EASY ON YOU!" My father shouted while pounding down the hallway towards me. I quickly go my head in the game for my "morning exercise" as my dad liked to call it, and hit him before he could.

"That's just the way I like it," I replied as I kicked him into the koi pond. He came out as a giant panda and had a bucket and splashed me with it. I saw my reflection in the mirror and I was now a red-haired girl with big blue eyes and boobs. I'm really getting tired of this.

A few minutes later, Akane walked down, still in her yellow pajamas with the blue cats and suns on them.

"Good morning Akane, would you like some breakfast?" her eldest sister Kasumi questioned.

"No thank you Kasumi," she yawned and sat down at the table.

"How are you feeling 'Kane?" I questioned. She looked up at me with sad eyes. Oh god I've never seen her look so sad before, it's like something drained the life out of her. She was pale, she didn't eat anymore, and she barely showed emotion, except for the deep sadness in her eyes.

"I'm okay," she said quietly as her eyes wandered down to her hands resting on her lap.

I can't stand it anymore. I need to figure out what is wrong with her now. "Akane go get dressed, I'm taking you to Dr. Tofu's."

Akane looked shocked for a moment but then went back upstairs to change. I also went to get changed.

Fifteen minutes later Akane was downstairs wearing a long-sleeved dress, a long coat, boots, and gloves. It is the middle of winter. "Are you ready?" She nodded so I grabbed her hand and started walking through the streets with her, she kept tripping for some reason so I picked her up in my arms Bridal-style and ran the whole way there.

I really wonder what is happening, whatever it is. I have a really bad feeling about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I forgot to put an author's note on the first chapter. I just wanted to say that this is my first fan fiction… like ever, so criticize me all you want. Give me some ideas too. And also, **_**tuatara **_**was correct. Akane does have a brain tumor. The reason I did a brain tumor is because I had a twin sister who got a brain tumor for 3 ½ years before she died so I kind of know the gist of it all. And I'll kind of know how Ranma would feel along with Nabiki and Kasumi. If you read this, I love you! Okay now on with the story!**

We finally arrived at Dr. Tofu's. While still carrying Akane I ran right past the waiting room and went straight to the examining room.

"Dr. Tofu!" I said right as I sprinted through the door. He was with an elderly woman (you know, the one that is always splashing water onto the roads and always ends up getting me or Ryoga) and checking her back.

He glanced up at me and then went back to the woman, "What is it Ranma?"

"It's Akane. Something's seriously wrong."

"I'm fine Ranma! Now let me down!" Akane cried as she climbed out of my arms. "I feel fine and it's probably just a cold or something."

"Akane, I'm pretty sure a cold doesn't paralyze half your face!" As I said that Dr. Tofu froze.

"what did you just say Ranma?" he questioned me with a serious face.

"Half of Akane"s face is paralyzed. And she's been getting really bad headaches."

The doctor looked at the woman, "Kanna, can we schedule an appointment for tomorrow? I think I need to check this out." Kanna bowed and walked away. But before she left the room, she put fragile hand on my arm and squeezed it. Almost as if she was comforting me.

"Akane, please sit down." He instructed Akane.

"O-okay," she hopped up onto the metal table. I sat on a chair next to her. Why did Dr. Tofu freeze up when I said that half of her face was paralyzed? Is this more serious than I thought? And also, why did Kanna squeeze my arm? Does she know what it is? This is really bad. Oh god I can't take this.

While I was thinking all these things, Dr. Tofu had started examining my fiancé. She had a blank look on her face. It's like she didn't even notice how different she's been acting. It's been like this for about three months or so, but it was never this bad.

The next words that came out of Dr. Tofu's mouth, were going to change mine, and Akane's life forever.

"Akane, you have a Brain Tumor."

Oh my God. My 16 year old fiancé has a brain tumor. How could this be happening? This world is so cruel. My sweet, energetic, full-of-life Akane has a brain tumor. I feel like I'm not even in my body anymore. Like, I'm watching a movie of myself and this isn't really happening.

I looked over at Akane. She was as still as a statue, just staring into space, no tears, no expression, just…still.

"Akane honey…" I whispered as I sat down beside her and held her in my arms. That's when she broke. She started sobbing into my chest and clung to my shirt.

"Shh.. Akane… shh. Everything will be fine, I promise. I'll be right here with you," I said softly as I stroked her hair.

She looked up at me with a tear-stained face. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Dr. Tofu cleared his throat. "I'm going to call the hospital and get you an MRI for today. After that, it's all them, I can't really help you much now."

I shook his hand, "Thank you very much Dr. Tofu. I really appreciate it." I lifted Akane up into my arms again carefully, and started walking out. She was still crying but silently. My shirt was wet with her tears, but I didn't mind. If it helped her, then she could cry on all the shirts I owned.

She buried her face in my chest.

"Ranma. I don't want to die."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry my chapters are so short! I just really want to get this whole story going and then I'll probably start writing longer chapters. And I might not be able to get up new chapters that often because I now have play practice and a LOT of homework. I'll do the best I can though! Thanks to the readers! Now on with the story!**

_I shook his hand, "Thank you very much Dr. Tofu. I really appreciate it." I lifted Akane up into my arms again carefully, and started walking out. She was still crying but silently. My shirt was wet with her tears, but I didn't mind. If it helped her, then she could cry on all the shirts I owned. _

_She buried her face in my chest. _

"_Ranma. I don't want to die."_

"Akane! You are _not _going to die! Don't ever say anything like that again!" I said to her.

I had been thinking the same exact thing though. And it was killing me to think about it. (no pun intended) But I have to be positive. For Akane's sake at least. She's going to need me now more than ever.

She looked at me with those huge chocolate brown orbs. "I'm sorry Ranma."

That confused me. She had absolutely nothing to be sorry for, it's not like she had given herself the tumor. I don't want her to blame herself for anything.

"Akane what could you possibly be sorry for?"

She looked down at the ground. "I argued with you before about nothing being wrong. You asked me about it a month ago and I said nothing was wrong. I should have gone to Dr. Tofu then, but instead I just pretended nothing was wrong and now it's a thousand times worse."

I almost laughed. "Akane I would have done the same thing. You're too tomboy to admit it," I smiled.

"Well fine then, if I'm too tomboy for you, leave me alone." She climbed out of my arms and started running.

Oh what have I done now? As if this day wasn't bad enough, I just had to open my big mouth and make it even worse. What kind of fiancé makes fun of their girl when she just found out she had a brain tumor?

"Akane! Akane wait! That's not what I meant!" I sprinted after her.

_Give her some space, let her process everything that has happened, _a voice in my head told me.

I didn't want her to be alone but I guess that would be best, just for an hour and then I'd go find her and take her to the hospital. We still had yet to tell the family. I wonder how they will react. I'm sure Mr. Tendo and Pop are going to be bawling. And I can't imagine what Kasumi or Nabiki will be saying.

A half hour later I walked down to the river and sat on the hill. Akane was walking across the bridge and noticed me. She sat down beside me and rested her chin on her knees. Silence.

We both stared out at the sparkling water for God only knows how long.

After a while I finally broke the silence. "Akane we should head to the hospital soon."

She stared at her feet. "Ranma I don't want to go. I keep thinking it's just one big nightmare but it's not. And I'm so scared."

Seeing her like this breaks my heart. I can't bear it. "I promise I will be right there with you. You won't be alone in this for one second."

She nodded her head and I helped her up but kept hold of her hand.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

We were sitting in those cold plastic chairs in the waiting room. I had already checked in for Akane and now we just had to wait.

"Akane Tendo?" Akane's head shot up.

"Th-that's me."

"Are you ready for your MRI?"

She just nodded and stood up, I got up with her and squeezed her hand and we followed the doctor into the office. When there, we sat in the two chairs while the doctor logged onto her computer.

"I'm Dr. Higurashi it's nice to meet you," she stated while she shook both of our hands.

"I'm Akane and this is my fiancé Ranma," Akane replied.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am."

Dr. Higurashi seemed like a nice enough woman. She had Akane fill out some papers and then took us onto a different story in the hospital where the MRI equipment is. When we walked in we were in a room with computers and devices in it, through a window you could see a huge orange and white doughnut-shaped thing in the center of the room with a table coming out of the hole in the middle.

If you asked me, it looked kind of scary. Are they going to put Akane in that thing? I hope she's not claustrophobic.

"Okay Akane I'm going to take you into the room and set you up okay? Ranma you can come in too," Dr. Higurashi informed us.

My fiancée squeezed my hand as we walked through the door into the room with the doughnut thing in it. I guess she thought it looked scary too. I don't blame her. I don't think anybody would be comfortable with being in something like that.

"Akane hop up here on the table and lay down. I'm going to put this vest over you so it doesn't hurt the rest of your body. Also I'm going to give you headphones, that way we can tell you how it's going and if you want, you can listen to some music too," the young doctor instructed as she put a huge heavy vest over Akane's body and placed the big black headphones over Akane's ears.

She looked scared to death of what was happening. "Everything will be alright. I'm right here and I won't let anything hurt you," I whispered in her ear. She nodded. She hasn't been talking much lately. I guess I could understand why. I mean she was just diagnosed with cancer earlier today and now she's going to be stuck in this giant orange for an hour or so just so they can confirm it.

"Are you ready Akane?"

"Sure."

**Waaahhh! Cliffy! Anyway thanks to everybody who has been reading this it means a lot to me. And again, I know the chapters are really short but I'm working on it! And if you're reading this, PLEAS LEAVE REVIEWS. You're probably thinking, "oh someone else will do it, so I don't have to review" WRONG! Everybody please review! I love you all!**

**ONYX **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½!**

**A/N: I started writing this chapter the second I posted the third one. I hope I'm not making you guys cry or anything with my story. To be honest, I almost cried myself when Ranma hugged Akane and she started crying. ****L I have been kind of brain dead lately and it was really hard to write the third chapter, so bear with me, all I think about in school is "Okay what should I do in my story? What should I do in my story?" Anyway…. On with the story!**

_She looked scared to death of what was happening. "Everything will be alright. I'm right here and I won't let anything hurt you," I whispered in her ear. She nodded. She hasn't been talking much lately. I guess I could understand why. I mean she was just diagnosed with cancer earlier today and now she's going to be stuck in this giant orange for an hour or so just so they can confirm it._

_"Are you ready Akane?"_

_"Sure."_

Akane lay down on the table and crossed her arms, as if she would rather be anywhere else but here. Which was probably true.

"Come with me Ranma," Dr. Higurashi instructed me.

I followed her into the smaller room with all of the computers and wires and a whole crap load of stuff I couldn't identify. Dr. Higurashi and someone else, I'm guessing the MRI specialist, pressed a button and I watched the table that Akane was laying on start to slowly move into the hole in the machinery. On the screen of one of the computers, there was a picture of Akane's face. I guess there was a regular camera above her too. She was kind of just staring off into space. I wonder what she was thinking about.

"Okay Miss. Tendo, we're going to start the MRI, just keep your eyes closed and try and stay as perfectly still as you can." The MRI specialist said into the little microphone on her desk. I guessed that that was what they used to talk to the patients through the headphones.

"Okay." Akane responded.

They started the MRI. There were a bunch of pictures of bright colored stuff that I was guessing was her brain. Next to it, was a black and white version of it. The two doctors were staring at the screens intently and jotting down notes.

I sat down in a wooden chair that kind of looked out of place in the room full of technology. Why is this happening now? She's only sixteen. She's got her whole life ahead of her and now "fate" had to throw a mountain in her path. In our path. I have never admit it to anybody, but I had already chosen to marry Akane over my other "fiancées". Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi are all the same in a way. They just flat out say "I love you Ranma!" and it gets really annoying. I mean, they are always chasing me, and competing over me, and I never even get a say in any of this. But Akane, was different from all of them, sure she was violent, tomboyish, and "un-cute" as I always call her, but I guess that's why I like her.

I thought back to when we were at Dr. Tofu's and I held her as she cried. It felt like forever ago but it has only been a few hours. I don't think I have ever held her like that before. I remembered how Akane just sat there, still as a statue, when the doctor told her she had a brain tumor. And for some reason, when I held her, she broke. And when I just picked her up, she told me she was sorry. I thought that was ridiculous, her being sorry for something out of her control and thinking it was her fault.

Have I been closer to her since this morning? I remember dragging her out of the house and then when we got to Dr. Tofu's, I changed. We both changed. I'm taking care of her now aren't I? And that's exactly what I'll do. She's my responsibility now.

"Akane you're doing great. We're going to come in for a second okay?" Dr. Higurashi said into the little microphone, pulling my out of my thoughts.

They pulled the bed out of the hole and then went into the room. I followed.

Akane was sitting up looking dazed. I all but ran up to her. She grabbed my hand and looked at the doctor.

"We're not quite done yet Miss. Tendo. We just need to give a shot of gadolinium. Just to make sure you know? This will make anything abnormal come out very bright in the scans," the MRI Specialist informed her.

Akane's brown eyes went wide as if they'd just told her they were going to cut off one of her limbs. Oh right, she's terrified of needles.

I squeezed her hand a little bit. "Don't worry it's just a little needle. You won't even feel it," I said to her. The doctors nodded.

She sighed, but still looking a little terrified. "Okay, just do it quick okay?"

I smiled at her while the doctors put the green rubber "band" over her arm and started probing her arm for a vein. When they found a good spot then carefully pushed the needle

in. Akane crushed my hand until it was finally over.

Then we resumed with the MRI.

******HALF HOUR LATER******

Akane and I were sitting in a doctor's office waiting for the results of the MRI. I looked over at Akane who was tapping her feet nervously. I put my hand on her knee and she just looked at me with, again, those sad, sad, eyes.

Dr. Higurashi came back in with the results and sat down in a chair across from us. She looked at us sadly.

"I'm very sorry Miss. Tendo but you do in fact have a brain tumor." she pulled out the papers she had with pictures of the scans on them. "You see, the tumor is wrapped around your nerves, which is why half your face has been paralyzed. We have estimated that the tumor is about the size of a plum. That's fairly large Miss. Tendo. If Ranma had taken you here any later, you wouldn't have made it. We have scheduled for you to go into surgery in about an hour if that's alright."

I was shocked. It's the size of a plum? That's huge! How could it have grown for so long without any of us noticing? This is all my fault, if I had noticed sooner, she wouldn't have gone through all this pain.

Akane smiled and said, "Okay let's get this over with."

Both Dr. Higurashi and I looked at Akane and then cracked a small smile. "Well Miss. Tendo I'm glad to hear you're not worried. You will be perfectly fine in our care." With that, she left the room.

I took Akane's hand and looked into her big brown eyes. Looking in her eyes, I regretted ever calling her names, or making fun of her, or ignoring her. "Akane are you alright? It's okay to be scared you know."

"I'm not scared Ranma. I'm going to be fine okay?" She was always so stubborn.

"Well then I guess we better go call the family and tell them what's happening."

**A/N What is the family going to say? Will Genma and Soun bawl like Ranma predicted earlier in the story? I don't know! Keep reading everybody! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love you all!**

**This chapter was dedicated to Luna ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to all of y'all that are reading my story. And a special thanks to Kelly for nagging me to update every five minutes! This one is dedicated to her! Hope you all enjoy!**

_I took Akane's hand and looked into her big brown eyes. Looking in her eyes, I regretted ever calling her names, or making fun of her, or ignoring her. "Akane are you alright? It's okay to be scared you know." _

"_I'm not scared Ranma. I'm going to be fine okay?" She was always so stubborn. _

"_Well then I guess we better go call the family and tell them what's happening."_

*****Later with the family*****

Akane had just broken the news to our families. I was standing in the corner with my arms crossed in front of my chest, watching their individual reactions. Mr. Tendo and Dad were bawling and hugging Akane. Nabiki just stood there, shocked, while Kasumi placed her hand over her mouth and let out an "Oh dear."

Though their reactions were different you could still see every one of their minds trying to process what had just come out of Akane's mouth. I couldn't blame them though, when I found out I wanted to cry, yell, and stop time all in the same moment.

"I'm sorry you guys," Akane said into her father's shirt. Why does she keep saying that? I really need to talk to her about that. "I'm scheduled to go into surgery in about a half hour now," she continued.

They all hugged her and wished her luck. Nabiki and Kasumi had to pry Mr. Tendo off of Akane.

Before he left though, he whispered in my ear, "You better watch over my little girl. She's your responsibility now Ranma." I nodded in response and then watched them retreat.

I looked over at Akane who was crying again. "Akane are you alright?" Okay so that was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright! She just told her two sisters, her father, and my father that she had a brain tumor. And in about fifteen minutes she's going into surgery.

She nodded and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Yeah I'm fine."

Dr. Higurashi once again emerged. "Akane Tendo, it's time to get ready for your operation."

****During the operation****

I was sitting there in the waiting room, waiting for my fiancée to come out of her operation. When they took her away, I almost cried. I've never really cried before, except for when I thought she'd died. She was already asleep, but before they took her in, I kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand.

She has been in there for about three hours now and it's about a quarter to 11:00 at night. I was the only one there in the waiting room except for the receptionist at the desk reading a magazine.

I remembered while walking up here, I glanced into an open door to a hospital room and saw a young woman holding a healthy baby boy in her arms while her husband and her family surrounded her. I suddenly wished that could be Akane and me.

And then the girl (10 or 11 maybe) in the wheelchair with no hair and a big smile on her face. I'm guessing she had some form of cancer too. She was clinging to a stuffed penguin while her mother pushed the chair and her two sisters (one seemed to be her age. Maybe she had a twin?) stood beside her. Her twin looked at me and smiled, that kind of made me feel better. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

*****Two hours later*****

Akane is out of her surgery. I can't visit her just yet though, they are setting her up in her hospital room. Dr. Higurashi came to talk to me.

"Her operation went well. They were not able to get it all out because it is wrapped around her nerves and they can't really do much about that, but it still went well," she looked at her watch, "They probably have her all set up by now, I'll take you to her room." She lead me down the hallway into a room I noted as B14.

When I opened the door, I saw Akane laying on the hospital bed sleeping, she had a bunch of wires and tubes connecting her to beeping machines and IV's. I also noticed a tube was actually coming out from the top of her head. It looked painful.

I pulled a chair up next to the bed and held her hand. It was cold and had red light on her finger. Dr. Higurashi said that was for her heartbeat.

"She should wake up in about an hour. The anesthetic we used on her is strong so it will take a while. She won't be able to talk much and she'll probably be disoriented. It will take quite a while to get her back to normal. But she most likely will go back to normal. With that, she left the room.

I sat there staring at the beautiful girl laying in the hospital bed before me, holding her small, cold hand. She would probably look peaceful if it weren't for all the machines she was hooked up to. The drove me insane with all the beeping and humming.

I guess after a while I had fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was lifting my head off of the side of the hospital bed. I looked up at Akane and saw her trying to pull out the feeding tube in her mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" I said to her as I gently pulled her hand away from the tube. She frowned at me. She looked very uncomfortable.

I squeezed her hand. "Your operation went well. They didn't get it all out because it's wrapped around your nerves but you should be fine for now," I smiled at her. She kind of just stared at me. This wasn't my Akane. I could see in her eyes that she understood everything I was saying, she was just different though.

Dr. Higurashi knocked on the door. "Come on in," I called. The young doctor came over.

"I see she has awoken. She is most likely uncomfortable right now but she will get used to it. She won't seem like herself for a while, that's perfectly normal, she'll be back to normal in a few hours. She still won't be able to talk and move that well though," the doctor informed me. I nodded and thanked her while she adjusted the monitors, the IV, and wrote down notes on her clipboard. After that, she left.

I massaged Akane's hands and stared at her. She was looking around the room, and stopped at the closed windows. I kind of guessed what she wanted. I got up from my chair and walked around the bed and opened the blinds over the windows. The room lit up a little, but not too much because the sun was behind the clouds because it was snowing like crazy outside. Both Akane and I love the snow. I remember one Christmas we just stayed outside and had a snowball fight all day. We were both sick for the next week but I guess it was worth it.

I sat back down next to Akane. She was pushing herself up, trying to sit up. I softly put my arms behind her shoulders and helped her up. She smiled at me and I returned the favor. I continued to massage her hands until I saw her wiggle her toes. I laughed.

"You want a foot massage?" She nodded. I wheeled my chair over to the end of the bed and took her socks off and started massaging her feet. They were freezing as well. I put another blanket over her. As I was massaging her feet, she must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I heard was like odd snoring.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! It took me a while to write this one, but this one has to be one of my favorites so far. And I want to tell you guys, that girl that Ranma saw that had cancer and was holding a penguin, that was my twin sister Christina. She had a stuffed animal penguin named Bob that she would take everywhere. And of course, the twin was me, the other sister was our older sister Brittany, and the there was our mom. **

**Once again this chapter was dedicated to my good friend Kelly! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! (Kelly) I hope you all enjoy this one because I am going to dedicate this one to my twin sister Christina! She was the one with a brain tumor. I love you Christina!**

"_You want a foot massage?" She nodded. I wheeled my chair over to the end of the bed and took her socks off and started massaging her feet. They were freezing as well. I put another blanket over her. As I was massaging her feet, she must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I heard was like odd snoring. _

I guess I had fallen asleep too because the next thing I know, Akane is nudging me with her foot. She was trying to sit up, but kept falling. I quickly walked to the side of the bed, put my hand under her arms and pulled her up. She kind of reminded me of a little kid, always needing help with everything, and having to be watched constantly, but not in a bad way. It wasn't her fault she couldn't move well. She was probably really frustrated, she always hated when people tried to help her.

"How are you feeling 'Kane?" I asked her as I sat back down on my chair. She coughed and frowned a little. "Not too comfortable are you? Wish I could help." She wiggled her fingers and her toes, and I laughed.

"Another massage? Fine but only because that's all I can do," I chuckled **(A/N Cubes) **as I took some lotion that was sitting on the stand next to her bed, and started massaging it into her hands.

As I started massaging her other hand, the door suddenly burst open. Standing there was Mr. Tendo, my dad (in panda form of course), Nabiki, and Kasumi. They all had balloons saying "Get well soon" and teddy bears and cards they most likely picked up at the gift shop.

They all rushed up and surrounded Akane's hospital bed, talking to her, asking her questions. Even though it was complete chaos, she was still smiling. I guess she really did miss the family.

"Akane, I brought some food for you," Kasumi said, holding a plastic container.

"Hey Akane are there any cute doctors here?" Nabiki asked. I laughed at that one.

"Oh my little girl! Are you okay Akane?" Mr. Tendo said while sobbing his eyes out.

My dad just held a sign that said, "Get Well Soon." Figures he couldn't come up with anything creative.

After a few hours, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi, Nabiki, and my dad left the hospital go to and continue with their lives.

"Well that was exhausting," I said to my fiancée as I sat back down in my chair. She nodded, but she was still smiling.

I resumed massaging Akane's hands when someone started knocking on the door. "Come on in!" I shouted towards the door.

The door swung open and standing there was Kuno carrying a huge bouquet of red roses and a little dolly that seemed to look familiar. **(A/N: It was from that beginning episode when Kuno tells Nabiki to give the "cute little dolly" to The Pigtailed Girl) **

"Akane my love! I can't possibly bear to see you this way! I have brought you these beautiful roses, but they are gargoyles compared to your beauty!" he announced as he swept into the room and stood on the other side of the bed. I could have sworn I saw Akane roll her eyes.

"Kuno who said you could come here? How did you even find her room?" I said.

He looked at me surprised, "My loyal ninja Sasuke of course! And I have every right to be here, I am the love of Akane's life after all."

I don't know why but I got a strange pang in my chest. Jealousy? No it couldn't be. I don't love her. I mean, she's so tomboy, and stubborn, and un-cute, and funny, and strong, and pretty…. Snap out of it Ranma! You don't love her!

I got pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Akane making a strange noise. I looked up and saw Kuno trying to kiss her. Now that pissed me off.

"Hey! Get off my fiancée!" I kicked him in the face, and then he flew out the window. I looked back at Akane and saw that she was staring at me as if she were shocked. Why would she be so surprised? It's not like I would let someone like him kiss her. Never in a million years.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I'm starting to get Writer's Block! Please give me ideas! Any idea, tell me what you want to happen next in the story! Or just what might be a interesting to see! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Reviews are an author's best friend! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Ranma ½! Well except for in my dreams but I don't think that counts! **

**A/N thanks guys for reviewing! I know you guys were probably a little disappointed with my last chapter, I was mad at myself for not being able to write more, and the story is moving kind of slowly, but it will pick up soon! Just hang in there guys! **

"_Hey! Get off my fiancée!" I kicked him in the face, and then he flew out the window. I looked back at Akane and saw that she was staring at me as if she were shocked. Why would she be so surprised? It's not like I would let someone like him kiss her. Never in a million years. _

It has been exactly a week after the surgery. The news spread pretty fast at Furinkan High School and probably half of the student body came to visit Akane. There are so many teddy bears and balloons and cards and flowers here, I'm sure we have more stuff than the gift shop downstairs.

Akane still can't talk very much. She can say some stuff but can't really hold a conversation. I haven't left the hospital once. Kasumi usually drops off my clothes and washes my dirty ones for me. They say I should at least come home to rest a little bit, but I refuse to leave Akane's side. I promised her I'd be right here and I don't plan on breaking that promise.

"Ran-ma," Akane whispered in a raspy voice. I looked over at her trying to sit up again. It seems that after the surgery, she lost all of her strength. I helped her up.

As I helped her sit up, the door squeaked open, I looked toward it but no one was there. I looked at the ground and there was Ryoga, or well P-chan. I picked him up by the bandana around his neck and dropped him in Akane's lap. Her face lit up.

"P-p-p-chan!" she whispered and hugged the black piglet. Ryoga squealed and I could see that he was actually blushing. I rolled my eyes. Under normal circumstances I would have kicked the damn thing into tomorrow, but I know that "P-chan" makes her happy so I let it go.

Akane played with him for a while and then fell asleep with Ryoga in her arms. There was that pang in my chest again. I'm starting to think I might actually jealous of other guys when it comes to Akane. What is happening to me?

I picked Ryoga up and poured hot water on him. I handed him his clothes.

"Thanks," he said while towel drying his hair. He sat down in the chair next to mine. "How is she?"

I sighed. "She's been doing better I guess. Talks more, they're thinking they might take out the feeding tube soon," I said as I looked at Akane.

"She looks so different. There's no real color in her face anymore," Ryoga said as he stared at Akane solemnly.

"I know, its kind of sad to look at," I replied, still staring at Akane.

Ryoga turned his head to look at me. "Ranma, she's all yours." That confused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, a little surprised.

"You love her don't you?" I've heard this question so many times, but this time it struck me. Yeah, I do love her. I guess more than I'd like to admit.

I didn't say anything.

"You don't have to say it Ranma, everybody knows it. And this whole week you've been proving it. You probably haven't left this hospital once have you? It's so obvious," he said to me.

Is it really that obvious? Or is he just making it up so he can annoy me? I never really even admit it to myself before now that I love Akane. I now regret calling her "un-cute" and tomboy, and making her mad at me, and picking fights with her. Why do I do that anyway? To make her think I didn't love her? It's kind of ironic actually, when I first met her, it was just a stupid arranged marriage, now it's just real. If only I knew.

"She's all yours Ranma, I won't interfere anymore. Plus, I think I might have my eye on your other fiancée Ukyo," he laughed.

I joined in, "You can have her, she's only a friend to me."

Ryoga stood up and held out his hand, I followed suit and shook his hand. If he hadn't been trying to kill me and steal Akane from me, he would probably be my best friend.

With that, he walked over to Akane, kissed her forehead, and left.

I sat back down and held her hand. It was cold, like usual, but also warm at the same time. She turned her head towards me.

"Love Ran-Ranma."

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for the short chapter! I just really wanted to get this up for the weekend. Hopefully, chapter 8 will be longer! And thanks to everyone who has read my story. REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Please please please please review! Even if you have reviewed on every single chapter of this story, PLEASE REVIEW! Again, reviews are love, and I'm not feeling too loved right now! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ranma ½. As much as I'd absolutely love to, I don't. Now please let me go cry in the corner now. *sob***

**A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing! And thank you for being very patient with this story! I know it's been moving kind of slowly and the chapters have been really short, but I'm kind of running out of ideas. Please leave ideas. They can be really crazy ideas, or just tell me what you would think would be cute or would like to see happen. I don't care! I just need ideas! Now on with the story!**

_Ryoga stood up and held out his hand, I followed suit and shook his hand. If he hadn't been trying to kill me and steal Akane from me, he would probably be my best friend. _

_With that, he walked over to Akane, kissed her forehead, and left. _

_I sat back down and held her hand. It was cold, like usual, but also warm at the same time. She turned her head towards me. _

"_Love Ran-Ranma."_

I stared at her in shock. She was still sleeping, but she was squeezing my hand. She repeated.

"L-l-love Ranma."

I can't believe this. She's saying she loves me. I used my free hand to move the hair out of her face.

Her eyes opened. I chuckled** (A/N: Cubes!)** . "Well if it isn't sleeping beauty," I said. She smiled at me and laughed a little.

"You know, you talk in your sleep," I told her. She blushed a deep red and looked away. I laughed and pulled her chin towards me.

"It was kind of funny actually. You kept saying "I love Ramen" or was it Ran-Ran? Maybe Rhonda? Something along those lines," I teased her. Her face turned crimson and she glared at me.

"Oh wait! I think I remember! It was, "I love Ranma." That's it!" I laughed and she just turned her head away from me. I stood up and peered over her to see her face. There were tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh no Akane, I didn't mean to make you cry," I told her as I made my way to the other side of the bed and wiped her tears away. Great, I always have to open my big mouth. What kind of fiancée am I?

"Akane why are you crying?" She turned her head again. "Akane don't do this to me. Look at me, please?" She didn't budge. She was so stubborn sometimes.

I touched her cheek. "Please look at me Akane," I told her softly. She still refused to move. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

***** A WEEK LATER *** **

The week was spent playing Akane's new favorite card game "UNO" **(A/N: that was my sister's favorite card game that she used to play all the time) **reading to her, and doing the school work that Nabiki drops off for us. They had finally taken out the feeding tube, but Akane's throat is really sore and she can only eat puréed food. She can talk a little more too.

I was playing UNO with Akane when the door burst open with Shampoo holding a huge tray in her hand.

"Nihao!" She said in that annoying high-pitched voice of hers. She ran over and sat on my lap holding the huge tray. "Shampoo make too, too delicious meal for Ranma!" She uncovered the tray to show a mountain of food. Ramen, pork buns, Sukiyaki, Teriyaki, and so much more.

My mouth watered. I hadn't eaten a real meal in days, all I've had is this plain hospital food. And of course, being me, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a huge meal like this all to myself. So, I dug in.

Shampoo sat on the bed right in front of Akane's face, ignoring her. Akane glared at both me and Shampoo. She needs to cut me some slack, I'm starving and it's a free, delicious meal, I don't care who made it.

Right as I finished the last bite, Shampoo took the tray from me and sat on my lap again. "Did Ranma like Shampoo cooking?" she asked as she rubbed my stomach.

I nodded. "Yeah thanks Shampoo! It was delicious!"

I heard a strange noise come from Akane, like a choked sob. I looked over at her but she was facing the other way.

"Akane?"

She made that same noise again and said, "Get out."

I got up causing Shampoo to land on her butt on the floor. "Akane what do you-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed at me. She finally turned to look at me and there were tears in her eyes.

One of the nurses must have heard her and come in. The nurse I recognized as Mao came in and ushered requested that both Shampoo and I leave. Mao went to the edge of the bed to try and calm Akane down.

I walked outside solemnly and sat down in one of the plastic chairs outside of her room. I placed my elbows on my knees and my head on in my hands. Great, now look at what I've done. It was bad enough that last week I had made her cry by teasing her, but I had just let one of my other "fiancées" sit on my lap and prepare a meal for me. Wasn't it just last week that I had admit to myself that I loved Akane? Ryoga had even given up Akane so I could finally tell her how I felt.

"Why Ranma sad?" Shampoo asked.

I all but growled at her. "Go away Shampoo. You've caused enough trouble."

The purple-haired Amazon stepped back. "Ranma don't know what he saying. Ranma love Shampoo."

That hit my last nerve. "No Shampoo! I don't love you! I never have loved you and I never will love you! Leave me alone!" I shouted at her.

She almost looked scared. "Ranma lies," she whispered and ran out of the hall.

I got up and walked over to the Nurses' Station. "Ma'am can I borrow your phone?" She nodded and handed me a phone. I dialed the first person that came to mind.

I was sitting across from Ryoga at a table in the hospital's cafeteria. I had just told him the whole story and looked at him expectantly.

He took a sip of his water. "Well gee Ranma you really screwed up this time didn't you?"

I glared at him. "I didn't call you so you could tell me how screwed I am, I called you so you can tell me what I should do."

"What makes you think I know any more about this stuff than you do?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. You were the first person to come to mind."

"Good enough for me. First off, what made you think that having Shampoo over, eating her meal, and letting her sit on your lap was a good idea? Especially in front of Akane, who-might I add- was sick, with cancer, laying in her hospital bed, practically helpless?"

I flinched. It was pretty bad wasn't it? And now Akane hates me, Shampoo and the old ghoul are going to be finding a way to punish me, and now _Ryoga_ is the one pitying _me. _I think that last one was the worst part.

"Okay so what do I do Ryoga?"

He smiled. "I have an idea…."

I knocked on the door of room B14 lightly. There was no answer. I quietly nudged the door open a little bit and peeked inside. There was my fiancée, sleeping. Her face was still tear-stained, but she was sleeping nonetheless.

I crept inside and sat in the chair that I had sat in for the past two weeks.

"Hate you Ranma," she growled in her sleep. That hurt. Does she really hate me? Or does she just hate what I did to her earlier today?

Then she sighed. "I love you Ranma."

I smiled. I stroked her cheek and her eyes shot open. Akane turned too look at me, when she finally realized who I was she turned around. She was angry at me.

"You were talking in your sleep again Akane." I stroked her hair softly. Her face turned a deep crimson. "And do you want to know a secret?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me, still blushing, but her eyes were a little softer.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil aren't I? "No Onyx you can't stop there!" Oh yes I can! Lol. Anyway, I wrote a longer chapter for you guys because I know the others have been kind of disappointing. I hope you liked it! And please review! Again, I know what you're thinking "psh! I don't have to review! She will still keep updating no matter what!" Well that may be true but I need some motivation to keep writing this story and you guys are the only ones that can give it to me! Reviews are love and I'm not really feeling too much love right now! So please please please review! **

**And one more thing. I have a friend Beth-chan678 who is writing a story called "A New Twist On Time Travel" It's really good. it's a crossover between Ranma ½ and InuYasha! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ HER STORY! ITS AMAZING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Discaimer: I own Ranma ½! *gets handcuffed* Uh…. Just kidding! I don't own Ranma ½! **

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I have to say, I think out of the past 8 I enjoyed writing chapter 8 the most. Let's see what I come up with this time, because I usually just write whatever pops into my head. Love you guys :D **

"_You were talking in your sleep again Akane." I stroked her hair softly. Her face turned a deep crimson. "And do you want to know a secret?" I whispered in her ear. _

_She looked up at me, still blushing, but her eyes were a little softer. _

"_I love you too." _

A weight has been lifted off my chest. I finally told her how I felt. The only question was, did she really love me too? Why am I so worried anyway?

Akane kind of just stared at me. She almost looked shocked. If Ryoga was right when he said it was obvious, why is Akane looking so shocked?

"A-Akane?" I asked nervously.

She then reached up wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

When I finally let go, I noticed that the shoulder of my shirt was wet with tears. She was crying.

***** TWO WEEKS LATER*** **

It's been two weeks and nothing has really happened between Akane and me. Kind of how it used to be before I told her I loved her. She went for a few more MRI and has been going to Physical and Occupational Therapy.

I always go with her to therapy. In PT (Physical Therapy) Osugi has her walking. She can only walk about two or three feet with a walker but it's still progress. In OT (Occupational Therapy) she's doing speech, and sometimes just crafts to help her get control of her hands again.

Right now I was pushing her in her wheelchair towards the rehab room, or the gym as everybody called it. I wheeled her into the gym and walked up to Osugi who was helping another patient on the treadmill. He carefully helped the boy off and said goodbye to him and his mother. He turned to us.

"Hey there Akane. Are you ready?" Osugi asked her.

Akane nodded her head. I helped her out of her wheelchair and steadied her. I decided that I would leave her with Osugi for a while.

"I'll be right over there okay?" I said nodding towards some tables and chairs on the side of the gym. She nodded and I let Osugi take her.

I walked over to a table that had a girl with curly brown hair sitting at it. I'm pretty sure that was the same girl that smiled at me the day at of Akane's operation. She looked up when I sat down across from her.

"Hello."

"Hi," she replied a little nervously.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Bridgette. I'm here with my twin sister Christina, she has a brain tumor," she told me while pointing to a girl walking up a ramp with one of the other Physical Therapists. She had just a little peach-fuzz hair on her head and a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Bridgette. I'm Ranma, I'm here with my, uh, fiancée Akane. She has a brain tumor also," I pointed to Akane who was slowly walking with her walker, with Osugi holding on to her arm.

Bridgette smiled. "Oh yeah? Ironic. How long has she had it?"

"Well she was diagnosed about two to three weeks ago."

"Oh. Christina's been battling for maybe 2- 2 ½ years now. It's pretty rough."

Oh wow, two and a half years. That's a long time to be sick. I looked over at Christina, she had a smile on her face and looked over at Bridgette and me and waved. Bridgette waved back.

"Wow that's a long time to be sick," I said.

She sighed. "Yeah, but nothing can bring down Christina. She cheers us up more than we cheer her up. She's always smiling and laughing. I remember I was the one crying when her hair started falling out, not her," she smiled a little.

"Wow, she must be a tough kid."

Bridgette laughed. "Toughest kid you'll ever meet."

Bridgette and I talked for a while and then Osugi wheeled Akane over. I pulled one of the chairs from the table and pushed her in. I took her hand.

"Akane this is Bridgette. Bridgette, Akane."

Bridgette looked at my fiancée. "It's nice to meet you Akane."

"You too Bridgette," Akane smiled.

"Bridgette and I were just talking about her twin sister, Christina who also has a brain tumor," I informed her, pointing out Christina.

We talked for about another half hour until Christina and her mother came over, telling Bridgette it was time to leave. Bridgette said goodbye to Akane and I.

"I'll see you some other time okay Bridgette?" I told her. She nodded and then left with her family.

I got up and pulled Akane's wheelchair out from under the table and took her over to where Ayako was, the Occupational therapist.

"Hi Ayako!" Akane greeted her. Akane and Ayako were almost like best friends instead of Patient and Therapist.

"Hey there Akane!" Ayako replied and she took Akane from me and pulled her over to a table. Ayako sat down across from Akane and took out a container.

"What's that?" I questioned.

Ayako smiled. She opened the container and took out a big green blob. She looked at Akane. "This is what you'll be working with today. It's silly putty, and in it are 10 beads. You're going to have to work through the putty to get the beads."

Oh I get it. It's to help her get better control of her hands. It was a brilliant idea actually, I wonder if Ayako was the one to think of it.

Akane started to knead through the putty. She looked frustrated though, like it was hard to get her hands to do that, her hands weren't that steady and she didn't grip it hard, but she was doing well. I sat down next to her and watched her work through it.

It had taken about twenty minutes but she got all 10 beads out. She grinned, feeling accomplished. I was proud.

****LATER****

We were back in her hospital room. It was around 1:30 and Akane was hungry so I got some of the smoothie-like things they told Akane to have. It wasn't quite as thick as a smoothie, but not as thin as regular beverages.

I held the straw up to Akane's mouth. Her hands had started hurting from working the putty and they were really unsteady.

Akane made a face. "Akane I know it's disgusting but you have to eat," I told her, trying again to put the straw in her mouth. She hesitated but finally closed her lips around the straw.

After she was done, we played UNO and watched Titanic (of course she cried) and I helped her with her homework until it was about 8 at night.

I helped her lay back down and placed more blankets on her. She was always freezing and the cold hospital wasn't helping.

Akane eventually fell asleep and when she did, I lied on top of the covers next to her. I stroked her hair and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Akane," I whispered and switched the light off.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! This chapter was kind of half filler but half important. Did you like my ending? That was my favorite part! :D Anyway…. Please please please review! I'm like desperate for love here! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½ **

**A/N: Lovin' the reviews everybody! You guys are so awesome! Don't forget to read Beth-chan678's story A New Twist On Time Travel. It's a crossover between InuYasha and Ranma ½ and I think you guys will really enjoy it! Now on with the story!**

_I helped her lay back down and placed more blankets on her. She was always freezing and the cold hospital wasn't helping. _

_Akane eventually fell asleep and when she did, I lied on top of the covers next to her. I stroked her hair and then kissed her forehead. _

"_Goodnight Akane," I whispered and switched the light off._

_*******_**Next morning*****

Akane's dead.

Lol jk :D

**Now on with the REAL story. **

Someone is poking me in the head.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Ow."

"Ranma wake up now?" I recognized the high-pitched, Chinese accent. It was Shampoo.

What the heck is she doing here?

I still had my arms wrapped around a peacefully-sleeping Akane except now somehow I was under the covers. When did that happen? I looked up at the annoying Chinese Amazon.

"What are you doing here Shampoo?" I all but growled at her.

She still kept that big grin plastered on her face. She picked up a bucket full of water and poured it over her head. Oh no.

Standing there on the ground in Shampoo's place was a pink cat.

"Meow."

"AHHHHH! Get away from me! AHHH!" I screamed as I climbed over Akane and pressed myself against the wall.

"Meow."

Akane's eyes slowly opened and looked over at me with my back slammed against the wall.

"Ranma? What are you doing?"

I looked at her terrified. "C-c-c-CAT!"

She peered over the bed to look at the pink Chinese cat standing in front of me. Akane glared at her. If looks could kill.

Shampoo cringed back against my leg. I tried not to scream.

"What is Shampoo doing here?"

I looked up at my fiancée who was also glaring at me. Why would she be mad at me?

"I don't know. I woke up to her poking me in the face and then she poured a bucket of water on herself. And, well, you know the rest."

The navy-haired girl looked over the other side of the bed and picked up a pot of hot water. Where did that come from? She poured it on Shampoo's head and she became a Chinese Amazon girl again.

"Shampoo what are you doing here?" Akane asked wearily. I guess she was half asleep still.

"Shampoo mad at Ranma for yelling at her. Ranma pay," she replied.

She sighed. "Well then can you do it somewhere else? I'm tired and I am pretty sure there's no pets allowed in the hospital," my fiancée said as she turned over.

"Akane!" What? So she doesn't care if Shampoo literally tries to scare me to death as long as it's not around her. Well gee.

"What? It's not my problem."

"Shampoo. It's time to go," a woman's voice said from outside. The Old Ghoul was sitting outside the window with her stick that was, like, three times the size of her.

"Okay Great Grandmudda" **(A/N shampoo says it like that and I didn't know how to spell it.) **Shampoo jumped out the window.

Cologne gave me that creepy smile of hers. "Don't think this is over Son-in-Law," and with that she hopped away on her staff.

I sank down onto the floor. Why is everything such a mess? Couldn't I just have a normal life? Like the one before Akane got sick? Well, I guess that wasn't exactly normal but it was normal for me, and pretty much everyone else around me.

*****LATER*****

"Uno!" I shouted, placing a red eight on the stack of cards.

Akane grinned and put down a red "draw 2" card. I frowned.

"Oh come on that's so not fair!"

"Life ain't fair pal, now go on, draw 'em."

I sighed and drew two cards. We have been playing this game for about forty-five minutes and there still hasn't been a winner. I don't know why but Akane seems to really enjoy UNO. She has started playing a lot of card games. I'm guessing it's just because there's nothing else she can really do. She used to use up a lot of her time training or hanging out with friends. Now that she can't do any of that stuff, she sleeps, plays card games, goes to therapy, and talks to me. Not much of a life there.

_Knock. Knock. _

Hmph. Wonder who that is. "Come in!"

"Hi guys!" A short, brown-haired girl walked into the room holding a wrapped box in her hands. She looked familiar. She was probably one of Akane's friends from school.

"Yuuki! I haven't seen you in forever!" Akane's face lit up when she was Yuuki.

"I know. I'm sorry, I have just been so busy lately. But, I hope I can make it up to you with this gift I bought you." Yuuki smiled and handed Akane the box.

I helped Akane unwrap the box and open it.

"Oh my god Yuuki you shouldn't have!" Akane held up a white bag with yellow and white handles, and a design done in yellow, green, blue, orange, and pink. "A Coach Scribble Hampton Tote? This must have cost a fortune!"

Yuuki shrugged. "I don't know. It only cost like 29516 yen." **(A/N yes I did the math)**

Wow. That was a lot to pay for a bag. I could make her a bag for less than that.

"You bought a bag for like 30,000 yen? Don't you think that's a little crazy?" I asked. They both just stared at me like I had three heads. Okay then….

"Ranma it's not just a bag. It's a Coach bag. They're designer," Akane informed me.

"Oh well sorry. You paid 30,000 yen for a designer Coach bag?" I questioned sarcastically.

They both rolled there eyes. "Boys."

Huh. I'll show them "boys". I picked up a bucket of water, (**A/N I don't know where it came from. Just like the in the show) **and poured it over my head.

I checked myself out in the mirror. Yup. Four inches shorter, red hair, C-cup boobs, and curves. I'm a girl again.

"You were saying Akane?"

*****FEW DAYS LATER*****

Once again, I was laying in the hospital bed with Akane wrapped in my arms. Her head rested on my chest. I was careful not to move at all, not wanting to hurt her head. It was early in the morning and the sun was just about rising. I looked down at Akane resting on my chest. She had finally fallen asleep. We spent all night talking last night. It's weird, I told her I loved her, but nothing has really happened between us. Is it supposed to be like that? I should probably talk to her about it.

Akane stirred in her sleep and then woke up. She looked up at me. "Good morning Ranma," she whispered and cuddled closer.

I smiled. "Good morning 'Kane. Sleep well?"

My fiancée nodded. "Yeah. Nice dream too."

"Oh really? What was it about?"

She shook her head. "I'm not telling you. It won't come true if I do."

I laughed. "Akane it's not a wish. It's a dream."

"Ranma, don't you know?" She started singing.

"A dream is a wish your heart makesWhen you're fast asleepIn dreams you lose your heartachesWhatever you wish for, you keepHave faith in your dreams and somedayYour rainbow will come smiling thruNo matter how your heart is grievingIf you keep on believingthe dream that you wish will come true"

**(A/N cheesy I know but I love Cinderella :D) **Akane has a really beautiful singing voice. She never really sings but when she does, it's great.

I laughed. "Oh I'm sorry. Well I hope you dream does come true then."

Akane sighed. "Yeah, so do I."

We sat there in comfortable silence for a while. Should I ask her about it now? I guess now is my chance.

"Hey Akane? Remember when I told you that I uh, well when I, uh you know, well, loved you?" Okay that was really hard to say. I barely got it out of my mouth.

I felt her stiffen in my arms. She hesitated for a second. "Yeah…"

"Well, uh, you know I meant that right?"

The monitor beside the bed started beeping faster. It was the one for Akane's heartbeat. I looked down at her and her face was deep crimson. Not just her cheeks were red, but her whole face.

"Really?" Akane whispered.

"Yeah."

I put my index finger under her chin and tilted it up a little. I was looking into those deep, chocolate brown orbs. She was doing the same for my blue ones. I leaned down close, our face only half an inch away from each other. She closed her eyes.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

Her heart monitor went wild.

**A/N: I had fun writing that last part ****J**** I'm a complete sucker when it comes to romance. I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I have. Anyway, love you all! And leave me a little love my sending me a review! I need more love! Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ranma ½ Even though I would definitely love to own it. I don't. Now let me go bawl my eyes out. D': **

**A/N: Hey I have a snow day today so I figured I'd take advantage of it and update today. And I'm sorry if I scared you guys with that first sentence in chapter 10. I thought it was funny but some people (Art Bud) didn't like it too much Hahaha. Anyway, enjoy this next one!**

_I put my index finger under her chin and tilted it up a little. I was looking into those deep, chocolate brown orbs. She was doing the same for my blue ones. I leaned down close, our face only half an inch away from each other. She closed her eyes. _

_I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. _

_Her heart monitor went wild. _

I was the first to pull back. She hugged me and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair. Her whole body was freezing so I held her tighter, hoping to warm her up.

I felt my shirt getting wet. I pulled back a little bit to see Akane's tear stained face. "Akane what's wrong?"

She sniffed. "Ranma I don't want to die."

I stiffened. I remembered when she told me that before.

****FLASHBACK****

"_Akane you have a brain tumor."_

_I looked over at Akane. She was as still as a statue, just staring into space, no tears, no expression, just…still. _

"_Akane honey…" I whispered as I sat down beside her and held her in my arms. That's when she broke. She started sobbing into my chest and clung to my shirt. _

"_Shh.. Akane… shh. Everything will be fine, I promise. I'll be right here with you," I said softly as I stroked her hair. _

_She looked up at me with a tear-stained face. "You promise?"_

"_I promise." _

_Dr. Tofu cleared his throat. "I'm going to call the hospital and get you an MRI for today. After that, it's all them, I can't really help you much now." _

_I shook his hand, "Thank you very much Dr. Tofu. I really appreciate it." I lifted Akane up into my arms again carefully, and started walking out. She was still crying but silently. My shirt was wet with her tears, but I didn't mind. If it helped her, then she could cry on all the shirts I owned. _

_She buried her face in my chest. _

"_Ranma. I don't want to die."_

****END FLASHBACK****

"Akane don't say that, please. You won't die," I assured her. I felt like crying myself. I blinked hard to keep in the tears. I had to be strong for Akane.

"Ranma why do you say that? You don't know if I'll die or not," she sniffed.

I sighed. "You're right, I don't know. But it hurts to hear you say that. And I don't want you worrying about it." I looked down at her to see how she was taking it. Her eyes looked blankly at my chest as if her mind was a million miles away.

I looked over at the window by the door to see Ukyo standing there with a tray. I haven't seen her forever.

"Come on in Ukyo," I said. Akane looked over towards the door, sighed, and once again buried her face in my chest.

Ukyo walked through the door and sat next to the bed. "Hey Akane, how are you feeling."

Akane shrugged but still didn't look at her. I sighed and eyed the tray Ukyo was holding. "So what brings you here Ukyo?"

"Oh um, I brought you guys some Okinomiyaki. And I uh, also wanted to talk to you about something Ranma," She took the lid off the tray showing the delicious Japanese pizzas.

I kissed Akane's hair and whispered, "I'll be right back." I pulled away and got up off the bed.

I followed the brown-haired Okinomiyaki chef outside of the hospital room and quietly closed the door behind me.

Ukyo looked at me timidly. "So, uh, you know the whole fiancée thing?"

That confused me. "Uh yeah what about it?"

She looked down at her black shoes. "Well… Ryoga asked me out yesterday and I think I'm going to say yes."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, because we all know that you're totally in love with Akane and you don't love Shampoo, Kodachi, or me so why not? Plus, I think I've like Ryoga for a while now," she rushed out.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "That's great! Surprising how he could so easily ask you out but never seemed to be able to say a sentence to Akane."

Ukyo laughed at that. "Well thanks Ranma. I'm glad you're my friend."

"You too Ukyo."

I hugged her one last time and then went back into Akane's room. "One fiancée down, two to go."

She looked up at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

I sat back down on the bed and looked down at her. "I mean that Ukyo has finally given up. Ryoga asked her out and she's going to say yes."

"Really? That's great! I always felt a little sorry for Ryoga sometimes…"

* * *

It's been great for the past week. Ukyo went on her date with Ryoga and now they're inseparable, no sign of Shampoo or Kodachi, and Akane's and I relationship is pretty much the same as Ukyo and Ryoga's.

I have been thinking about this for a long time- I want to do something really special for her. Despite all the good things, she still seems a little depressed. I mean, she has every right to be sad, having cancer and being stuck in a hospital and all, but I don't think she deserves to be so glum.

I looked up a million things to do for her online, but nothing really stuck out. Half of them she couldn't even do, and the other half were just plain stupid. So I guess I'm going to have to come up with something on my own.

After thinking for god-knows how long, I came up with an idea, but I figured I could probably use a little help from someone. And I knew just the gal.

* * *

I was sitting in a corner booth at Wacdonald's, the fast-food restaurant. **(A/N: no I did not make that up. It came right out of the anime) **

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, a tall girl with short, brown hair sat down across from me. I should have known she would come late. She took a few of my fries and popped them in her mouth.

"Hey Nabiki."

"Hey, you needed to see me?"

"Yeah I really want to do something special for Akane, but I need your help."

"Okay so what do you need help with?" she replied as she stole more of my fries.

"First things first though, how much is this going to cost me?" Nabiki was born to get money out of people. She can get money from any situation. She used to take pictures of Akane and me (as a girl of course) and sell them to Kuno who would pay 1,000 yen a piece for them.

"Ranma? Do you really think I would make you pay for something like that?" Nabiki asked me innocently.

I glared at her. "Yes."

"Well I usually would, but not this time. I think it's really sweet that you want to make Akane happy." Whoa did I hear her right? Did she just say she thought it was sweet? I didn't even know Nabiki had a heart, let alone could think anything was sweet.

"So, what did you want to do for her?"

I leaned forward. "Okay this is what I had in mind….."

**A/N: Ooooh cliffy! What is Ranma planning for Akane? Will Nabiki really help him no charge? Anyway, thanks again guys for reading. You guys are awesome! And you see that little blue button at the bottom of the screen? Click it! I promise it won't bite. It's really harmless, and I think it will redeemably appreciate it if you click on it. :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Well, according to God (and Rumiko Takahashi) I don't own Ranma ½ And apparently the world feels the need to make me say it so: I DON'T OWN RANMA ½!**

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! Though apparently, some people do think the review button bites- because the refuse to click it! AHHH! Anyway, Hope you enjoy this one ****J **

"_Well I usually would, but not this time. I think it's really sweet that you want to make Akane happy." Whoa did I hear her right? Did she just say she thought it was sweet? I didn't even know Nabiki had a heart, let alone could think anything was sweet. _

"_So, what did you want to do for her?"_

_I leaned forward. "Okay this is what I had in mind….."_

I told Nabiki my idea while she continued to steal my fries.

"And how exactly to you intend to pay for all of this?" She questioned me as she took a sip of my soda. Can't she just buy her own damn food? I mean she is practically rich.

I blushed. "Well, uh, I was hoping you could help me out with that part," It was more of a question than a statement.

She sighed, "Well I guess, but only because I think this will make my sister really happy."

Yes!

**

* * *

I used the next three days to prepare. I called around, asked for some favors. Akane always looked at me curiously. She could tell that I was hiding something. How do women do that? It's like that have built-in lie detectors or something.**

"Ranma? Where have you been going for the past few days? You're never here anymore?" Akane asked me while I was pacing the room, trying to figure out if I forgot anything. She was right, I've been in and out of the hospital doors constantly to make the arrangements. I'm not surprised she would be worried, I have barely sat down once to play UNO with her or talk to her. I would even just drop her off to therapy and then leave. That made me feel really bad.

"Nowhere Akane, I promise," I assured my frowning fiancée while sitting down in the chair next to her. She looked at me skeptically and I tried to keep a normal face, though I knew she could see right through me.

She was still looking at me with doubt written all over her face but she didn't say anything.

"Ranma can you hand me my bag?" Akane requested, pointing to her brown school bag in the corner. I picked it up and brought it to her.

We both started on our homework. I tried doing the math but got distracted. After a while of struggling I just put it aside and went over to History. History was always my best subject, but I couldn't even concentrate on that. I kept thinking about Akane and what I had planned for her. Is she going to think it was stupid? Or will she enjoy it? I went over a mental checklist of what I needed for it and it looked like I had everything done, but it still felt like there was something missing. As if it weren't special enough….

I tried thinking of things I could do or say. I'm not really good at this though, so I'm not sure what I should be doing.

"Do you need help Ranma?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Akane's voice.

"Huh?"

She looked at me weird. "Do you need help with your homework? You haven't really done anything yet," she questioned me while gesturing toward my blank history paper.

"Oh, uh, no I got it. Just a little… distracted," I replied.

She frowned and stared at me for a second, then went back to her work.

I attempted to do my essay, and actually got started on it, when I finally got an idea. It was brilliant!

I quickly shoved my stuff into my bag and threw it into the corner. I got up, kissed Akane's forehead and ran out the door.

"Ranma where are you going?"

* * *

I was back at the Tendo Dojo getting ready to go back to the hospital to see Akane. Tonight was her "surprise". Believe it or not, I was actually kind of nervous. Not sure why though. I looked into the mirror and tried to tie my tie**(?)**. Attempting being the operative word.

Nabiki came slid open the door. "Are you ready?"

"Um, almost," I replied trying not to let her see how I was struggling. I guess she had noticed because she walked over to me and tied it for me. "Thanks Nabiki."

"That'll be 500 yen," she replied smugly. Oh great.

I rolled my eyes and walked past her. I opened my drawer and dug to the bottom. I pulled out an object and slid it in my pocket. **(A/N: Ha! Like I'd tell you guys what it is…) **"Now I'm ready."

She had a curious look on her face, but she didn't ask any questions. "Okay. Kasumi is already over there getting Akane ready. All she told her was that you had a surprise for her and that she should probably dress up a little. Also, everything else was taken care of."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks so much Nabiki."

"Yeah, well, you're so going to owe me later," she smirked.

I said goodbye to Nabiki, Mr. Tendo, and my father and walked to the hospital. Well, actually I ran, I didn't want to keep her waiting.

I walked into the hospital's entrance. The lady at the front desk, Kiyoko, smiled at me and said, "Everything's ready for you Ranma." I smiled back and ran up the steps to the third floor (too impatient to take the elevator) and walked into the section of hospital rooms, Akane was in.

One of the younger nurses that took care of Akane- I recognized her as Yumi, also smiled at me and said, "Well don't you look handsome Ranma."

I laughed. "Yeah."

I ran down the hall to Akane's room. When I got there, I knocked on the door. I heard Kasumi's soprano voice call. "One minute!" I waited in front of the door anxiously. About five minutes later, Kasumi finally opened the door for me. She stepped aside so I could see Akane.

Akane was sitting in her wheelchair. Her hair was up in a bun with chopsticks in it and she was wearing a white dress that when down to her ankles. I remember her wearing it for Christmas one year. She had on gold jewelry and I'm guessing some makeup. She looked like a goddess.

Kasumi walked passed, while she did she whispered, "good luck!" and then walked out of the room.

I looked down at Akane and she looked up at me, she blushed. I chuckled **(A/N: Cubes!) **"Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked me.

"I'm not telling you." I walked behind her and grabbed the handles of her wheelchair. I pushed her out of the room. Yumi waved to us, "You two have fun!"

I went to the elevator and it took us down to the first floor. Before the door opened, I told Akane, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes," I repeated. She did as I said. I pushed her out of the elevator and wheeled her into the cafeteria.

After a second I told her, "You can open your eyes now." She did as I said and a big smile slowly spread across her face. The cafeteria was set up like a fancy restaurant. The lights were dimly lit, there were candles and table cloths on each table, and soft music in the background. I wheeled her over to one specific table that had a dozen red roses lying on it.

"These are for you," I said as I handed her the roses. She held them to her nose for a second and breathed in their sweet scent.

Her smile grew bigger. "Did you do all this?" She asked me as she set the roses to the side.

I nodded. "Yeah I did- well, that's not entirely true. I did get some help setting this up from Nabiki," I admitted.

"Nabiki actually helped you? What happened to her?" She laughed.

"That's what I thought when she agreed! It was a little scary." We both laughed.

Then, one of the chefs from the cafeteria (when it was open during the day) came over with two trays. He put one in front of Akane and one in front of me. He lifted the lids to reveal our meals. I had a bowl of Kitsune Udon, one of my favorite dishes.

I had asked Dr. Higurashi (Akane's doctor) if there were any foods that Akane might be able to start eating, and she had given me a list of a few foods she might be able to swallow. I had told the chef to make them for her **(A/N: don't feel like making a list of foods so use your imagination)**, but also had one of her milkshake-type foods that she always had to have.

She looked nervously at the food on the plate before her. "Um, Ranma, I don't think I can eat these."

"I asked Dr. Higurashi if there were any foods you might be able to try, and she said you could have those. So you'll be okay," I assured the brown-eyed girl staring at me.

She grinned. "Did you really do that?" I nodded.

"Wow Ranma, so this is what you've been doing all week. I thought you had just gotten bored of me and didn't want to stay with me anymore," she blurted out the last part, but then covered her mouth as if she hadn't meant to say that.

"I could never get bored of you," I frowned. Why would she think that? I knew she looked a little upset but I didn't know that she really believed anything was going on.

I assured her that that's not what happened and we started eating. We talked for like an hour. Joking, laughing, and just talking about everything. It was great. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun with Akane. I don't think I've _ever _had this much fun with Akane. She had changed after the surgery. More sad, paler, doesn't talk as much. But now she was like the old Akane. Full of life, caring, and always smiling. And I realized, I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl.

We had both finished our meals and talked even more. I took Akane's hand. "Hey Akane? You know how both our fathers are forcing us to get married?"

I saw fear flash across Akane's eyes but then she quickly covered it up. She didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"Well.. It's already arranged, but I wanted to do this right." I got up from my chair and bent down on one knee in front of Akane, still holding her hand. I reached back and took a black velvet box out from my back pocket and opened it to show Akane.

"Akane Tendo, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Oooh cliffy! Hahaha, I wasn't really feelin' this chapter at first but by the end, I loved it! Even **_**I **_**got excited while writing this! Hahaha! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I certainly did. And please, please, please review! If you have read this story, I am expecting you to review! Like I'm dead serious, review EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! :D Love you guys so much! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Four the thousandth and one time…. I don't own Ranma ½! Happy Fanfiction?**

**A/N: Thank for the reviews everyone! A lot of you guys loved the ending of my last chapter, though not all of you like the cliffhanger, which is exactly why I did it lol. Also I got a few death threats (*cough* Kelly *cough*) from people saying that If I don't make her say yes, they'll find me a murder me. Thank you for that by the way! Anyway, I'm kind of getting less and less motivated to write this story. I need all your help guys with this story! Love you all, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter :D **

"_Well.. It's already arranged, but I wanted to do this right." I got up from my chair and bent down on one knee in front of Akane, still holding her hand. I reached back and took a black velvet box out from my back pocket and opened it to show Akane. _

"_Akane Tendo, will you marry me?" _

I looked up at her face which was hard to read. I saw shock, fear, but most of all happiness. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she looked down at me and the ring I was holding. I squeezed her hand gently, waiting for her response.

"Yes!" she exclaimed through her tears.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let it all out. I slipped the diamond engagement ring onto the ring finger of her left hand, and got up and hugged her. I picked her up out of her wheelchair bridal-style and spun her around. I was so glad she said yes. I didn't realize how nervous I was though. I thought she might say no, that she wanted to be with someone else.

I kissed her soft lips gently and sat back down in my chair, with her on my lap. I was grinning like a fool and didn't care.

Akane admired her ring. "Ranma its beautiful, it must have cost a fortune!" The band was white gold. On the top there were three diamonds in it. A big one in the middle, with two smaller ones on the sides. I had searched at least four different jewelry stores to find the perfect one.

I smiled. "It did."

She looked at me weird. "Where did you get the money anyway?" She questioned.

"I was saving up for a trip to China. You know, to cure the curse."

Akane's eyes widened. "You gave up going to China just to get me this ring?" She looked at me in absolute disbelief.

I laughed. "Well yeah, marrying you or curing my curse? It's a pretty easy decision if you ask me."

She put her hands on either side of my face and kissed me. When she pulled back I chuckled **(A/N: Cubes!) **and kissed the tip of her nose in return.

Akane blushed and then yawned. I looked at the digital clock on the wall. It read 11:37.

"You must be tired. Let's go back up to your room," I suggested.

I called the guy (The one who served them and made the food. He's awesome) and told him we were leaving. He smiled and said goodnight.

I carried Akane upstairs, not caring about leaving her wheelchair in the cafeteria, I'd get that later. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and had her red roses sitting on her lap. I could tell she was struggling to keep her eyes open. I took her up in the elevator and walked past the Nurse's Station where Yumi was still sitting. She smiled up at us.

"She said yes?"

I once again grinned foolishly. "Yeah she did," I replied.

Yumi giggled and addressed the sleeping girl in my arms. "He's a keeper Akane."

Akane just smiled and mumbled a 'yeah' and fell asleep.

I carried her into the hospital room and laid her on the bed. I carefully changed her into her pajamas **(A/N: They're going to get married, who cares if he sees her in her underwear?) **and took the chopsticks out of her hair. I crawled onto the small hospital bed with my sleeping fiancée and wrapped my arm around her waist.

I kissed her neck and fell asleep with her.

* * *

I woke up to see Akane admiring her ring. She was sitting up and my head was in her lap. I chuckled **(A/N: Cubes!) **and looked up at her.

"Whatcha doin' there 'Kane?" I asked her

Akane blushed and put down her left had. "I was admiring the beautiful ring that my wonderful fiancée bought me."

I sat up nect to her and took her left hand to examine the diamond engagement ring. "Well he bust be a pretty lucky man, getting to marry you an all," I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

Akane giggled. We both sat there in silence for a while . Not awkward silence though, this was a comfortable silence.

"So I guess we're to need to tell everybody then," Akane stated nervously, breaking the silence.

"Well we technically don't have to tell them anything because we already have an arranged marriage," I informed her. It was true though, we were already supposed to be getting married anyway so what's the difference? Well there was one difference, we were now going to willingly get married. It's kind of ironic how we met because of an arranged marriage, and after these two years of arguing and teasing and hating each other, that's how I found out I loved her. Through an arranged marriage.

Akane glared at me. "No Ranma we have to tell everybody. It's different now." She played with her ring nervously. I see that becoming a habit in her future.

"Fine," I agreed. "But we should tell Pop and Mr. Tendo last. They're going to bawl there eyes out."

Akane laughed a little. "Yeah, how about we tell Ukyo and Ryoga first? Then we'll invite my family over later tonight."

"Sure. I'll call them and tell them to meet us here at two."

I picked up the phone and dialed Ryoga's number. I wonder what his reaction will be like. He's with Ukyo now but he was in love with Akane for like two years.

On the fourth ring her answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Ryoga its me. What are you doing at two today?"

He yawned. I'm guessing I woke him up. I looked at the clock, it read 7:30.

"I don't know. I was planning on staying here with Ukyo. Why?"

"What do you mean 'staying here with Ukyo'? Where are you?"

"I slept over her house last night. She's downstairs opening up Uuchan's." I could hear a smile forming on his face. He's sleeping at Ukyo's house now? That was fast. Here's the real question though: Sleeping _at _or sleeping _with_? I shivered. Not something I wanted to think about.

"Uh huh, well maybe I'll talk to you about that later, but can you and Ukyo come to the hospital at two this afternoon? We have something to tell you guys."

"Sure thing Ranma. We'll be there," he replied. We talked for a few more minutes until he had to go help with Uuchan's.

**

* * *

**

It was a quarter to two and we were waiting for Ukyo and Ryoga to arrive. Considering Ryoga was one of them, they'll probably get lost. Unless Ukyo is dragging him by his yellow bandana. That would be funny to see.

A few minutes later Ukyo and Ryoga knocked on the door and we let them in.

"Hey guys thanks for coming," I said.

"Yeah anytime Ran-chan. So what was it you wanted to tell us?" Ukyo asked curiously. I could see her examining the room, probably trying to find something different.

I sat on the hospital bed next to Akane and took her left hand. "I asked Akane to marry me," I blurted.

Ukyo gasped and Ryoga had a smug look on his face. He looked at his girlfriend and held his hand out. "That would be 6oo yen. Hand it over."

Ukyo pouted but gave it to him anyway.

"You bet on when he would propose to me?" Akane asked, dumbfounded. I just found it funny.

"Yeah. I guessed it'd be after you guys graduate from high school, but Ryoga said it would be in the next year," Ukyo explained, sticking her tongue out at her grinning boyfriend.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting it to happen at all," Akane said, laughing.

"Neither did I," I added. We all laughed.

We talked for a while and then Ukyo sat on the side of the bed and started asking Akane questions about the wedding. I got up and walked over to Ryoga.

"So, sleeping at Ukyo's huh?" I elbowed him.

He glared at me. "It's not like that Ranma."

I laughed. "Well it might not be now, but if you keep hanging around there, something's bound to happen. Who knows, maybe there will be little Ukyo's and Ryoga's running around soon," I laughed.

Ryoga's face turned red and all of a sudden stuck his arm out and punched me in the face with his head down. I guess I kind of deserved that.

"Ow."

The girls rolled there eyes while Ryoga continued to glare at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. And he went after me. I jumped out the window into a garden three stories down with Ryoga right behind me.

"You get back here Ranma!" He shouted. I ran and jumped onto a house not too far away, I started roof hopping with Ryoga right on my tail. I went back down onto the streets and suddenly felt water splash onto me. I looked over to Kanna standing there throwing water on the streets. Why does she always do that to me?

I looked behind me to see a black piglet squealing at me. I laughed and picked him up. "Well I guess I win then," I said in my soprano girl voice. I took him back to the hospital and got him some hot water and poured it over him.

"We seriously need to find a cure to that curse," Ryoga growled as he dried his hair.

"Well it won't be anytime soon. I used my China money to buy Akane's ring," I said.

His jaw dropped. "You what? Why did you do that?"

"Duh, I wanted to propose to Akane. And that was pretty much the only money I had. What else was I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"Wait? I mean shouldn't you be like a complete man when you marry Akane?" the Lost Boy suggested.

I never really thought of that. Maybe I should go to China and cure myself first. I mean, I want to be the husband. Not the husband and the wife. I wanted to be a true man when I married Akane, she deserves it anyway.

"Well, maybe we should go to China before the wedding… but how am I going to afford it?" I asked him

"Well how did you get to China last time?" he asked.

My face fell. "We swam."

Ryoga grimaced. "Uh, probably not the best idea. What about Shampoo? Do you think she would take us to China?"

I shook my head. "No way man. I am not going anywhere near her. She's pissed at me, like really pissed. And don't you dare tell Shampoo about me and Akane. I'm afraid she might try to hurt her, and we all know that Akane is hurt enough," I said.

Ryoga nodded. "Well then I don't know what we should do."

* * *

"Neither do I."

It was now 6 o' clock and the Tendo's and my father were all crowded in the small hospital room Akane had.

"I proposed to Akane," I informed them. They all looked at me shocked for a second until Mr. Tendo and Pop came over and started bawling and hugging both me and Akane.

"Ranma m'boy! I knew you loved her!" I tried really hard not kick him out the window.

"Ranma, Akane, we are going to have the wedding as soon as possible! Ranma, you better take care of my little girl," Mr. Tendo informed us.

Akane spoke up for the first time since they arrived. "Uh, dad we were thinking we would wait a while," she said.

All the two fathers could do was nod and keep crying.

Once I finally pried them off of me and my fiancée Nabiki and Kasumi came over. They hugged us both. As Nabiki hugged me, she murmured in my ear, "So that's what you put in your pocket, huh? Should have told me Ranma."

"Oh Akane we should start you Bridal training. Though, I'm not too sure how we would do it in the hospital," Kasumi's soft voice said. Once again, the girls started talking about plans for the wedding. What is with women and weddings? Are they really that great? I always thought they were kind of boring and dull, hopefully it will be different at our wedding.

Eventually our families left, leaving us alone once again.

Akane sat back on her bed, looking into the space. "I'm getting married," she mumbled to herself.

I sat next to her and put my arm around her. "Well I thought you knew that already, considering I proposed to you last night and we just told our friends and family about it," I said.

She looked at me with a semi-blank look on her face. "I'm getting married to _you._" I thought that was an insult until I saw a slow smile creep onto her face.

"Yes I, Ranma Saotome is going to marry you, Akane Tendo," I said in a formal voice.

Akane smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there in comfortable silence for a while and I started thinking about my conversation with Ryoga earlier today. Should I ask Akane about it? Would she even want to marry me if I was still half girl? I've wanted to become a full man for two years now, should I do it before the wedding?

"Hey 'Kane?"

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about me, um, being half girl?" I asked her nervously.

She looked up at me. "Well I don't know Ranma. I mean I guess it's kind of weird that I'll be marrying a guy that turns into a girl. Hey, do you think that makes me half lesbian?" she laughed a little.

"So, would you want me to find a cure before we got married?"

She sighed. "Ranma I love you just the way you are. And I'm going to marry you whether you're a half girl or a full man, cause I don't care what you are. But if you want to go to China, well," She gestured to the hospital room and the IV pole she was hooked up to. "Obviously I'm not going to stop you."

I kissed her head. I guess it was a decision I was going to have to make on my own.

**A/N: And there you have it! I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of boring… I kind of just needed to get all of that out of the way before more interesting events happen. And I'm also sorry that this took me so long to write. I have had a lot to do lately. And again…. You see that blue button? Click on it! It won't bite! But if you don't click on it- I WILL! Please please please review! Tell me what you liked about it. Tell me what you didn't like about it. Tell me anything! I WANT TO KNOW! **

**-Onyx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **

**If you smile, I smile**

**If you cry, I cry**

**If you hurt, I hurt**

**If you get arrested for plagiarism, I'll laugh because you forgot to put a disclaimer! **

**I don't own Ranma ½! **

**A/N: Thanks guys for the good reviews. I love you all. I want to give a special thanks to **_**Tuatara **_**for helping me sooooo much with this story! I have to admit, I look forward to seeing your review the most when I post a new chapter. :D So anyway, on with the story!**

_She sighed. "Ranma I love you just the way you are. And I'm going to marry you whether you're a half girl or a full man, cause I don't care what you are. But if you want to go to China, well," She gestured to the hospital room and the IV pole she was hooked up to. "Obviously I'm not going to stop you." _

_I kissed her head. I guess it was a decision I was going to have to make on my own. _

I was in the hospital's cafeteria eating ramen with Ryoga. Ukyo was up in Akane's room, keeping her company while we ate, probably talking about the wedding no doubt.

The cafeteria was back to normal again. Normal, pale-colored tables with plastic salt and pepper shakers on them, bright fluorescent lights, and a bunch of people and doctors and nurses on their lunch breaks.

I wolfed down the ramen and then got up quickly to go back up to my fiancée.

"Hey Ranma, slow down. Ukyo is up there with her she's fine," Ryoga said to me, still eating his ramen at a normal pace. I sat back down, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Ranma, when was the last time you got out of this hospital?" The pig-boy asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I think the only time I really come out of here is to get new clothes," I answered. I guess I don't really get out much. I wonder how everyone else is doing. Our families always come and visit twice a week and Kasumi comes every few days to help with Akane's bridal training (which I am not allowed to be in the room for). Other than that, I don't see anybody except for Akane and the nurses and doctors. And of course Ryoga and Ukyo. I don't think I could leave the hospital though. I couldn't leave Akane here by herself.

"Well why don't you go hang out sometimes?" He asked.

I sighed. "I don't think I could leave Akane here by herself. I mean, her stuck in a hospital room and me out partying? I don't like that idea." I flinched just at the thought of it.

"Ranma you've been here for almost a month and the only reason you go out is because you need fresh clothes. When was the last time you trained?"

I was taken aback. I'm not sure of the last time I trained, it had to be over at least a month. I must be really out of shape then. This has been the longest I've ever _not _trained. I used to train every morning and every night with Pop. I'm going to be weak!

"I don't know… I haven't really thought about it," I replied.

Ryoga looked at me with his jaw hitting the floor and his eyes bulging out of his head. And he thinks I'm creepy.

"Um, you're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that…"

He quickly recovered. "You haven't even _thought about_ _training? _Are you feeling okay Ranma? Because you are not acting like yourself."

I looked down at my hands. "Well, I have kind of been busy taking care of Akane so I don't really have time to go out and train."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We're training tonight at the Tendo Dojo. I'll have Ukyo stay with Akane tonight."

"But-" I protest.

"No 'but' Ranma. We're going tonight whether you like it or not," Ryoga cut me off.

"Fine, but I'll kick your ass," I growled.

Ryoga just smiled smugly.

* * *

We walked up to the hospital room and I ran into the room. Ukyo was sitting in my chair, (yes it is now _my _chair. that's how many times I've sat in it) and reading a book on Okinomiyaki techniques while Akane was sleeping soundly in the bed. I sat down on the side of the bed by Akane's head and stroked her cheek.

"She's been sleeping a lot lately…" I said.

Ryoga and Ukyo nodded. "Yeah well I'm guessing a brain tumor will do that to you. She fell asleep right in the middle of our game of UNO." Ukyo informed me.

"Really? I usually have to take the cards away to make her fall asleep," I chuckled **(A/N: Cubes!) **

We talked for a while and Ryoga and I told Ukyo about our plans for tonight and she agreed. The Okinomiyaki chef hugged me and left with her boyfriend after that. I sat back down on the bed and stroked Akane's cheek. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me, blinking. Well, more like winking because she couldn't really move the left side of her face. I got used to that already. How she would only smile with half her face and she could blink with the other eye. It was kind of a part of her now. Dr. Higurashi said it would never go away, that her face would be half paralyzed for the rest of her life. That worried me at first but I got over it quickly.

I looked down at my fiancée. "Did you sleep okay?" I asked. Akane yawned and nodded. "yeah."

I picked her up and sat her down in her wheelchair. "Perfect timing Akane, because it is time for you to go to PT with Osugi," I told her as I wheeled her out. She grabbed a blanket off the bed and pulled it onto her lap on the way out. "Don't you fall asleep on me 'Kane, you already had a nap today."

Akane just grunted and closed her eyes. I sighed.

I walked her into the gym and took her to Osugi. I always stayed with Akane when she was with him. I didn't like the way he looked at her or talked to her, as if he liked her. Akane saw right through it once and told me I was being paranoid but I don't care.

By the time I got to Osugi, she was asleep again. Just as I was about to wake her up, Osugi came over and shook her shoulder softly. "Akane wake up, it's time for PT," he said gently. They way _I _would wake her up. I growled so only I could here.

Akane opened her eyes and when she saw Osugi a grin spread across half her face and her eyes grew a little brighter. That sent a pang through my chest. Does she like him too? When I woke her up today she just yawned and tried to go back to sleep. And now she sees Osugi and she's happy as ever.

The physical therapist pushed me aside and took Akane's wheelchair and pushed her to the other end of the gym as if I didn't even exist.

I stomped over to the tables I always sit at near the door and stared at Akane and Osugi. Apparently Osugi said something funny because she's laughing. He helped her out of her wheelchair and got her walker. I think I started seeing red when I saw him putting his hands on her waist. I started to get up when I felt a cold hand on my arm. I looked over to see Ayako, Akane's occupational therapist.

"How've you been Ranma?" She asked me while pulling down back into the chair and sitting next to me.

"I've uh been okay," I told her, still glancing over at Akane and Osugi.

I guess she saw who I was looking at because she laughed and said, "don't worry about her. She's fine, she did say yes to you remember?"

I nodded and looked down at my hands, not really wanted to talk much. Why can't I just trust Akane? Do I really think that she'll just go to another man? I mean, why would she say yes to my proposal if she didn't really love me? Well what if she changed her mind and just hasn't told me yet?

I looked over at Ayako who was still staring at me. She had short green hair with bangs covering her forehead and a dark gray ribbon tied into a lock of hair in front of her ear. She was about 5' 5" and had long legs with a slender but curvy body. Ayako had huge green eyes to match her hair.

I nodded. "Yeah, but what if she's having second thoughts?" I said, once again tearing my eyes away from Ayako and back to my hopefully-still-fiancée. Osugi had her on the treadmill this time but still had his hands on her waist.

Ayako sighed. "I always had a bad feeling about Osugi. Not as in that he would hurt people, but just that he's not to be trusted. I guess now I know why. This is the first time he's ever flirted with a patient," she informed me as she nodded toward the physical therapist and Akane.

"Excuse me," I said as I got up out of my chair and walked over to them. When I got there, I cleared my throat and both Osugi and Akane looked over at me. Akane smiled- or well half smiled- at me and Osugi scowled.

"Ayako wants to talk to you, Osugi."

He looked over at Ayako and she waved. He rolled his eyes and started to reach to turn off the treadmill, but I stopped him and said, "That's okay, I got her." And placed my hands on her hips. Osugi mumbled something intelligible and walked away.

I held her steady as she walked at a slow pace. She stumbled a few times but she was doing well. "Wow Akane you're doing great!"

Akane smiled sadly and looked back at me for a second, "Nothing like I used to be able to do thought. I used to be able to run for hours and practice martial arts all day."

I remembered fighting her for the first time.

_I was a girl at the time and we had just met. A few minutes before I walked into the Tendo home as a girl with my Pop as a panda. They didn't know I was really a boy and freaked out when they found out my name was Ranma and I was a "girl". Akane asked me if I wanted to be friends with her and asked if we I did martial arts. _

"_Yes." I answered._

"_Well then why don't we have a little match then?" She suggested while getting into a fighting stance. _

_I stood straight and looked at her uncertain. I was sure I could beat her, but I can't fight a girl. _

"_Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Akane told me. I almost laughed at that. Of course she couldn't hurt me. I've been training since I was a toddler. _

_She went to punch my face and I leaned to the right. She proceeded to attack me as I dodged each move. _

_Akane paused for a second, gasping for air. "Okay, now it's for real!" she shouted and attacked me once more. She put a little more force and speed into it but I still moved away from her attacks. I started stepping backwards until she had me against the wall. She went to punch me in the face once again and I jumped up and landed directly behind her as her fist broke a hole into the wall. I poked her in the head and she looked back at me, laughing. I joined in with her. _

Akane was so strong back then. And then this sickening tumor came and sucked the life and the strength out of her. I hated it for doing this to her.

I helped her down off the treadmill and into her wheelchair again when the timer went off, saying she'd been on for ten minutes. Wow, a record.

"You'll be just as strong in no time. Maybe even stronger," I assured her.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope this wasn't that boring! I kind of needed to put this stuff in to get to the better stuff. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it anyway. Tell me what you think. Is something really happening between Akane and Osugi? If there is, what will Ranma do? Please please please review! I'm sick now and the only thing that will make me better (except Tylenol) is Reviews! So please review so I get better! Love you all!**

**-Onyx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I have officially stolen Ranma ½ from Rumiko Takahashi! MWAHAHAHAHA! *gets arrested* Uh… *gives it back* I don't own Ranma ½!**

**A/N: Hey guys, I hate complaining but, I seriously need some more reviews. Because the less reviews I get, the less motivated I am, and the crappier my story gets. And I don't want to write a crappy story! And to those who do review… THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3**

Akane was sitting on the hospital bed as I packed everything up. She has been in the hospital for about a little over a month now and Dr. Higurashi said that she can finally go home.

"Hey Akane, do we have to take home all of these balloons?" I asked her, tugging on a pink dolphin one. **(A/N: Got one like that for my sis once. Thought you'd like to know) **

"Yes! They were gifts, you can get rid of the deflated ones but that's it!" she told me as she held one of the many teddy bears she'd gotten from her friends.

Her hospital room had more stuff than the gift shop. Bears, balloons, flowers, and cards covered almost every inch of the room, and Akane wanted to keep everyone of them.

"I'm so glad I get to go home now. I was worried I might have to spend Christmas in the hospital," my fiancée told me while making a disgusted face.

"Yeah so was I. We haven't spent much time with the family lately so this will be a good chance," I replied while packing all of the bears into a box. I got up and slapped my hands together. "All done."

I picked up Akane and placed her into her wheelchair. She was wearing a white skirt with a pink blouse. She had on a white hat with a pink rose, too . She had started the chemo therapy and her hair was falling out. Each morning she would find more and more navy-colored hair on her pillow. I remember the first time she woke up to it.

_I was reading a manga called __Inuyasha _**(A/N: Teehee) **_when I heard Akane stir. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Her hand was resting on her pillow next to her head. I guess she'd felt the strands of hair on it because she grabbed a bunch it in her fist and sat up. _

"_Is this… my hair?" she looked at me as she asked this. Dr. Higurashi had told us this would happen, but I guess Akane tried to avoid it. _

_Tears started to form in Akane's eyes and I quickly got up and wrapped my arms around her and tucked her head into my chest as she sobbed. _

"_This isn't fair!" she cried into my shirt. When I lifted my hand off of her head, I stared at it in horror. There was a bunch of her hair clinging to my palm. _

Ever since then, she would cry a little every morning when she found more hair on her pillow. Today when we get home Kasumi is just going to shave it all off. It was too much of a mess and Akane just wanted to get it over with instead of losing it little by little. I had to agree with her.

I picked up the two cardboard boxes filled with her stuff. They were both filled with the get-well gifts she'd gotten. Not to mention the duffel bag Kasumi always brought over here with Akane's clothes and stuff in it. I dropped the boxes onto Akane's lap.

I told her, "You're carrying those." I tied the three balloons onto the handle of Akane's wheelchair and swung the duffel onto my shoulder. "You ready 'Kane?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to go back home!"

**

* * *

**

I walked back to the Tendo Dojo, pushing Akane in her wheelchair.

"Akane!"

I looked down to see Happosai running towards us with his bag of bras and panties on his back and a mob of pissed-off girls on his tail.

"Come back here you old pervert!" "You'll pay for this!" "Give back our bras!" The angry girls shouted after them.

Happosai just kept running and then jumped onto Akane's lap and buried his face in her chest.

The old man just never learns does he? I took a fistful of the back of his shirt and pulled him off of my fiancée. "Hey, you keep your hands off of Akane, you hear?" I shouted at him. Then, I threw him into the mob of screaming girls and left them to do what they wished with the old goat.

"I hate when he does that," Akane told me as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

I laughed. "Yeah well, we can't really do anything about it anymore now can we? He's practically immortal." I pushed her for another mile or so, and we finally arrived at the Tendo Anything-Goes School Of Martial Arts. Otherwise known as home.

"We're home!" I shouted as we slipped off our shoes at the front door and. Kasumi walked out of the kitchen with pink oven mitts on her hands. "Oh good! Welcome home Akane!" She said as she bent down to hug her youngest sister. "Thanks Kasumi!"

"Oh hey Akane, welcome back," Nabiki said, some guy following behind her. He was tall with light brown hair and he looked around nervously.

"Uh Nabiki, who's this?" I asked, nodding towards the boy.

Nabiki just shrugged. "Oh this is Daisuke. Just doing business."

Daisuke nodded. "I must be going." And walked out the door behind us. Well that was a little strange, but I guess I won't ask her about it. I'm not really sure I want to know what Nabiki's version of "business" is. Whatever.

Eventually the whole family came out, save Happosai who was still on his daily panty-raid, and welcomed Akane back home. Kasumi took Akane upstairs to shave her hair-she didn't want me to be there for some reason- and I went into the next room and sat at the table. **(A/N: Does anyone know what that room is called? You know the one with the table and the TV and stuff?) **

I sat down at the table with Pop and Mr. Tendo. "Well, son how is Akane doing?" Mr. Tendo asked me.

I shrugged and folded my arms on the table. "Good I guess."

Mr. Tendo looked at me. "We think you should get married in the middle of January. You know, after Christmas."

My jaw hit the floor. "That soon? Don't you think we, uh, should like wait a little? I mean we're only sixteen, and we still have to finish school. And uh, I still have to do something about Shampoo and, and, uh…" I babbled.

My father finally spoke up. "Ranma m'boy it has to be as soon as possible. You were the one that proposed to her anyway, you better follow through with it. Now we don't know what's going to happen next with Akane's cancer and it should be done before something happens. _If _something happens."

I looked at them both, horrified. "You two think something's going to happen to Akane?" The two middle-age men both glanced at each other and then continued to look at me.

"We're just being precautious," Mr. Tendo informed me.

I looked at the both of them incredulously. "We'll talk about it later. I'm going to go train." I stood up and walked out the sliding doors. **(A/N: anyone know what those are called?) **

What if something did happen to Akane?, I thought as I trained in the Dojo. It seemed like she was getting a lot better lately. I know that with cancer, anything can happen, even when things are getting better, but maybe not this time? What would I do if something _did _happen to Akane though? Like if she…. Died. Would I want to be married to her when she died?

I remembered the dream I had that night we found out that Happosai was "dying" and Akane and I were told that we had to get married immediately **(A/N: Episode 57)**. I was in the Dojo training when Akane came in holding something wrapped in a blanket. "Honey! Honey look! Look what the stork brought us!"

"Hello, darling," I greeted her.

"Our own little bundle of joy! He looks just like you!"

"Aw let me see!"

Akane turned the baby so that it was facing me. It looked exactly Happosai. I screamed and my hair turned pure white.

I shuddered at that last part.

I also remembered the time Mousse brought the water to Japan from Jusenkyo's Yasichuan. He had Akane in this circus and she was tied up in a glass tank, where he would pour the Yasichuan water all over her. When I thought she was a duck, I had taken a regular duck and brought it back to the house. I tried pouring hot water on "Akane" but nothing worked. It was still a duck. Eventually the family found out and they set up a wedding ceremony. Just before anything happened, Akane (the real Akane) came in. Right before I married a duck.

That was an interesting night. There were a lot of situations of where I was going to marry Akane or something like that. But this time, it was really going to happen. I _wanted _to marry Akane. Obviously that's why I proposed to her. But I never really thought what would happen after we were married. I mean if Akane did, well, die, what would I do? Remarry? I don't think so. And what if she survives this? We'll inherit the Tendo Dojo, and probably have kids, and grow _old. _I guess that was a nice thought.

After even more thinking, I made a decision. I'm going to marry Akane as soon as possible. Meaning, the middle of January.

* * *

I told our dads that I agreed with them, and they were ecstatic. They started planning the wedding, decorations, flowers, guests, I swear they're like women. As they were discussing the details, I heard Kasumi talking to Akane down the hall, their voices getting closer. Kasumi wheeled Akane into the room. I looked up at Akane. Her hat was taken off. There was no hair left on her head. I looked at her face to see what she was thinking. She looked sad and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Hey Akane."

"Hi," she mumbled. She still refused to meet my eyes. She kept on looking at the floor, or staring at her hands, she even closed her eyes a few times.

Kasumi and our fathers had already left the room. I picked up Akane out of her chair. "Ranma, what are you doing?"

I didn't say anything and jumped onto the roof. I set her down on the roof and sat next to now bald girl. I stared at her for a while, still wondering what she was thinking. Was she mad at me for something?

"Ranma why are we up here?" She asked me as she picked a piece of imaginary lint off of her skirt.

"Because I wanted to talk to you," I answered, moving to her other side so I could see her face. She just turned her head again the other way. "What's wrong Akane?"

She finally looked over at me with shocked face. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? What kind of question is that Ranma? I have a brain tumor, I can't do martial arts anymore, and I just shaved off all of my hair because it keeps falling out. And you have the nerve to ask me what's wrong?" She screamed at me.

Oh. Well I guess that was kind of a stupid question. She's not mad at _me. _Or, well she wasn't. She's just upset about everything that's happening. Completely understandable.

I took her into my arms. "Akane, everything is going to be okay."

She buried her face in my chest. That's when I noticed the staples on the back of her head and neck. They were where they'd cut open Akane's head during the surgery. My stomach did a little flip.

"I look hideous," She mumbled.

I laughed. "You looked hideous?" Akane nodded. "I think you look great. Cute, even." She looked up at me, shocked.

"Cute?" She asked me.

"Well yeah, cute, in an un-cute kind of way," I smiled.

Akane grabbed a bucket of water and threw it over my head. I looked down at me now dripping wet body. I was shorter, had a red pigtail, and the most important part, boobs.

"Hey what was that for?" I shouted in my soprano voice.

"Because you called me un-cute."

"I was kidding! You're cute! Cute I tell ya!" Akane just shrugged and looked away. I sighed and jumped off of the roof. I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Kasumi can I have some hot water?"

"Sure thing Ranma." Kasumi took the tea kettle off the stove and poured it over my head.

"Thanks." That's when I heard a thump above our heads. It came from the roof. Akane!

I ran out the door and jumped back up on top of the house. Akane was no where to be seen. I looked at where we were last sitting, and there was a note there.

_Ranma not see precious Akane again. She gone now. _

Considering that's the worst grammar I've ever seen, I knew exactly who it was that took my fiancée. I could even hear the high-pitched voice saying these words.

It was Fiancée 2, Shampoo.

Shampoo kidnapped Akane.

**A/N: Oooooh Cliffie! Hope you guys liked it. This one took me a while to write. Mostly because I had play practice, but also because I'm losing ideas. I NEED you guys to give me ideas. PLEASE! I'm begging you. And also… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½!**

**A/N: PLEASE READ! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! Hey guys, I'm so sorry for all this confusing stuff. Here's the explanation: I came up with an idea for the story and automatically posted it. I made a mistake in the last part of the chapter, and then I put up an Author's Note explaining it. I got a bunch of bad reviews though, and also I hated the last one I did. I noticed that I have been kind of moving away from the point of the story: Akane's cancer. I just don't really know what is supposed to happen next. It's been a long time since my sister went through this and I was only like seven so I can't really remember it. So, if you're not mad at me and you're still reading the story, here's the official chapter 16**

_Considering that's the worst grammar I've ever seen, I knew exactly who it was that took my fiancée. I could even hear the high-pitched voice saying these words. _

_It was Fiancée 2, Shampoo. _

_Shampoo kidnapped Akane_

Oh I am going to kill her. Shampoo has done some pretty bad things, but this crossed a whole new line. I didn't even think the Amazon girl could go so low. Did she really want to be with me so much, that she would take Akane away from me? She better not hurt Akane in any way or else she's dead.

I jumped off of the roof and ran through the house, towards the front door. "Ranma what's wrong?" Kasumi's sweet voice asked.

I didn't answer her, I just ran out the door and kept running. I sprinted down the streets until I got to the Cat Café, the restaurant Shampoo and Cologne own. I pushed against the door but it was locked. I checked both the back door and the side door but they were locked too. And every window on the first story was shut tight. I found a big plastic trashcan on the side of the building that was below one of the second-story windows. I hopped up on top of the garbage can and climbed into the window.

I looked around at my surroundings. This must have been Shampoo's bedroom. The room was blue and pink and had Chinese Lanterns hanging throughout the room. I walked through the door and ran into every room. Each one was empty. I finally crept downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and looked over the counter to see what was going on.

"Shampoo why are you doing this?" Akane asked. She was standing up and leaning against the wall.

"No one take Ranma from Shampoo." Shampoo was standing about five feet from Akane and she had her two Chinese mace-like weapons in her hands by her sides.

She lunged at Akane, arms outstretched. Akane stumbled toward the right, into a table. Shampoo's bonbori-like weapons crashed into the wall right where Akane's head was two seconds ago. The two instruments Shampoo held are specially designed to crush the skull. Most people would have to hold one of them with both hands. Instead, Shampoo holds two, one in each hand. She's pretty strong.

Before shampoo could go and crush my fiancée's skull, I jumped over the counter I was crouching behind and stood in front of Akane who was clutching the sides of the table to stay stead.

"I was never yours to begin with Shampoo," I said. I stood there in a fighting stance, waiting for her to attack again.

Shampoo's eyes narrowed. "Shampoo give Akane Kiss of Death, now Akane must die."

She didn't move, just stood there glaring at me and sometimes moving her eyes toward Akane. After a few minutes I saw a tear slowly fall down her cheek. Oh great I made her cry. That seems to be my new special power, making girls cry. I wonder if I can make myself cry…? I'm going to have to test that out. Well when I'm not trying to protect Fiancée 1 from Fiancée 2.

I felt Akane's hands grip my shoulders. She whispered in my ear, "Why did you come over here? This is between Shampoo and me."

I turned around to look at her. "I came here because, right now you're weak and she would have killed you if I didn't come."

Turning back around, I saw that Shampoo's eyes had turned a deep crimson. You could almost see the hatred radiating off of her. I took a step back, pushing Akane against the wall. I've seen Shampoo when she was angry, but I don't think I've ever seen her like this before. It was pretty damned scary.

The next thing I knew, the Amazon girl was in the air coming towards me. No wait, towards Akane.

I'd never actually fought against a girl before. Not in real combat, it just wasn't right. Even in girl form I can't fight a female. I'm a man. But this time was different. Shampoo was ready to kill Akane and I couldn't let that happen.

I jumped up and slammed her down onto the ground. Being a warrior, she can take pretty much anything, so she was on her feet in a matter of seconds. We were both on our toes with our backs curved forward, like a cat's. I kind of shuddered at that thought…

We circled each other, as if in a dance. A deadly dance. She hunched forward a little more, and lunged at me again. Before she could hit me, I hit her first while she was still in the air. I used the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire) on her. My arms moved so fast I could barely see them. I knew I shouldn't be doing this to Shampoo. Mostly because she was a girl. I mean I told myself that I would never fight a girl. Whether I was a girl or not. It just wasn't right. But she threatened the life of Akane. And Akane's life was already being threatened by her cancer. I never really could see Shampoo killing Akane though. She's just not that evil. But she still attacked her and that's not okay with me.

I stopped punching the purple-haired teen and watched her fall to the ground. She wouldn't look at me. I knew she didn't have any major injuries but I still felt pretty guilty about it. Should I have really attacked her like that?

Shampoo glared at me from the ground. "You is not Ranma."

"Shampoo, you say you "love" me but you don't. Go be with Mousse or something. But I'm with Akane now, and you're not my fiancée." With that I helped Akane up off the floor and wrapped my arm around her waist, walking her out the door.

"Ranma, why did you do that?" Akane asked me. We were about half way home and I hadn't said a word to her.

"She threatened to kill you. What else was I supposed to do?" I didn't look at Akane, I just sort of stared at the ground. I felt extremely guilty about it, but I didn't know what else I was supposed to do.

"You knew she wouldn't kill me though, didn't you? She just wanted your attention."

"Yeah well there wasn't anything else I could do."

**

* * *

**

The next day I was woken up by Kasumi knocking on my door. "Ranma wake up, it's time for breakfast!" I groaned and rolled over. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night because I was up thinking about what happened with Shampoo. She never really did anything wrong before to me. Well except for when she followed me to Nerima and tried to kill me. And then when she made me eat that mushroom bun thing that made me hug people whenever they sneezed. And so many other things, but they weren't big at all.

I got up out of bed and pulled on my black pants and red Chinese shirt. I was supposed to go back to school today. Since Akane had just gotten home from the hospital yesterday, she couldn't go yet. In about two weeks she should be able to. Considering I have been out of school for a little over a month I will be way behind. Ryoga is finally attending school, because Ukyo says, and I quote, "I don't want to date a stupid pig boy." I laughed at that one.

I went downstairs, wolfed down my food like always and headed to school by myself.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I know the ending to this chapter was really suckish but oh well. I've kind of lost some interest in this story but I still haven't written everything I've wanted to. I still have the wedding and some other surprises too. I'm so sorry for the mixup again. You people are awesome and I love you. Review! And please no flames. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½! If I did, why would I be on a FAN fiction site anyway? I wouldn't need to because I would be the one writing the real books. I'm not Rumiko Takahashi! (sadly)**

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took me so long to write! I had major writers block for the past like two weeks. Plus I've had a bunch of homework and schoolwork and stuff. I'm taking the State Testing right now and that's kind of stressing me out. Though today when I finished the today's section of the test, I finally got over my writer's block and a bunch of ideas came into my head. YAY! Okay, on with the story! **

I glared at the blue snowflake intently. It glared back. I stretched out even farther until I could barely keep my balance. My fingertips just touched one of the points when the ladder fell under me and I came crashing down on the Christmas tree I was working so hard to decorate. I felt the ornaments breaking under me, including the snowflake. "Ow."

I heard footsteps running to see what happened. "Ranma! What did you to the tree?" I groaned and got up, brushing the broken pieces off my shirt. "The ladder fell!" They always assume it's my fault. Well it kind of is this time considering I probably should have just gotten off the ladder and gotten the ornament.

"Well that's great Ranma. Now we don't have a Christmas tree and you broke half of our ornaments," Nabiki said while glaring at me.

Kasumi looked worried. "Oh dear! I'll go get the broom and clean this up." She hurried off to the cleaning closet.

Soun looked at the mess I'd made. "Hmm, well then I guess we won't be having a tree this year." My dad nodded and looked at me. "Well you've managed to ruin something else Ranma. You should be ashamed of yourself."

I gave him a death stare and then stomped into the dojo. I changed and started punching and kicking the dummy (who is a panda. Not a coincidence) with all the strength I had in me.

What the hell did Pop mean when he said "you've managed to ruin something else"? I don't remember doing anything wrong recently. For some reason I've been so stressed out. School, training, taking care of Akane, Christmas is tomorrow, and the wedding in three weeks. And I still haven't even gotten Akane a Christmas gift. Shows how great of a fiancée I am.

I quickly changed back into my Chinese clothes and walked out of the Dojo. I had to find Akane a Christmas gift.

* * *

I stood in front of a shop window that had a purple Kimono with white and pink flowers in it. I remember Akane looking at it as I walked her to the hospital. I peered over at the price tag. 23,760 yen. I definitely couldn't afford that. I sighed and walked away, going on to the next stores.

I walked around town for at least two hours, then went to the mall and looked for another three hours, then even ran to the next town over and searched for about four hours. I looked everywhere possible. I looked at Kimonos, dresses, jewelry, t-shirts, stuffed animals, card games. I even went to this Chinese décor store.

Unfortunately I had spent most of my money on Akane's engagement ring so I couldn't afford anything. Damn. Now she's probably going to think I don't love her or something stupid like that because I can't get her anything for the holidays. It would have been smarter if I'd thought about this sooner and gotten a job or something to pay for a present.

I walked on the roofs of the other town, heading back home. I hope Akane doesn't get mad at me and hit me with the mallet or something. I rubbed the back of my head. It hurt just to think about it.

The wedding was just in two weeks. The whole family was going crazy about it. I wasn't allowed to help plan anything though because I'd most likely ruin it or something like that. That kind of made sense though, considering I don't know the first thing about weddings.

I finally got back to the Tendo home and carefully walked in. I crept up the stairs quietly so I wouldn't wake up the rest of the family. I opened Akane's bedroom door a little bit to see if she was okay. She was sleeping soundly. Before I went to my room, I went in, kissed her head and pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Hope you don't kill me tomorrow Akane."

* * *

"Get up Ranma!" my father shouted. He was pulling me off my mattress by my ankles as I clung to it for dear life. "No leave me alone Pop! It's a holiday!"

"Get up boy! It's almost 10! We're waiting for you," He said pulling me out the door.

I groaned and kicked him away, getting up on my feet to follow him. "Fine, fine you don't have to drag me ya know."

I trudged down the stairs and slid open the shoji doors. Nabiki was laying under the Kotatsu, Kasumi was pouring tea for everybody, Akane sat at the Kotatsu, and Mr. Tendo stared at the gifts under the tree intently. I walked in and sat down next to Akane.

"Merry Christmas Akane."

Akane turned her head and smiled (well half smiled) at me. "Merry Christmas Ranma!"

I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "How are you this morning?"

"Good." I nodded and turned to Mr. Tendo and Pop handing out gifts to everybody. Sound handed me a blue envelope with my name written on it. I turned it over and opened the envelope. I pulled out two small rectangular pieces of paper.

They were plane tickets to China.

I looked up to see Akane grinning at me. I lifted the tickets. "Did you get me these?" She nodded and her smile grew even wider.

I looked down at the tickets. I thought I'd be happy to find out I could finally get rid of this curse. But did I really want to? My girl side is pretty much a part of me now. I mean, it would be great to be a full man again, but still. I've gotten so used to being half girl.

"Don't you like them Ranma?" Akane asked me.

"Yes! I love it Akane thank you!" I hugged her and kissed her head.

We all finished up opening gifts and then went to have hot chocolate. I know Akane noticed that I didn't get her anything but she didn't say anything about it.

After we were all finished, Akane went upstairs to do homework, Nabiki went to go do God only knows what, Kasumi went to clean up the kitchen, and our fathers started playing that stupid game. **(A/N: Does anyone know what that's called?) **

I walked up the wooden stairs and down the hall to Akane's room. I smiled thinking about how that yellow duck with her name on it has been on her door forever. I knocked lightly.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and walked in. she was sitting at her desk doing math homework or something. I sat on her bed and crossed my bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for Christmas…."

She turned her chair to look at me. "Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

Akane smiled and stumbled over to sit on the bed next to me, I automatically pulled her onto my lap. "It's alright Ranma. You've given me enough anyway. More than enough actually. You've been here for me this past month and a half, always there by my side. And I know you spent all of your money on my ring-which was not smart by the way-and I couldn't believe if you had any money left." She turned around and faced me. "That's all I want for Christmas. For you to be here for me."

I took her face in my hands and kissed her.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took me like forever to write! I've been so busy, and I've had major writer's block, and IM JUST SO SORRY! Please don't kill me! Okay I know this chapter was really shitty but don't worry, the next chapter is…. THE WEDDING! YAY! Please please please don't hate me for taking so long and writing a crappy chapter. I know I've been doing a horrible job, but I promise I'll do better! If you're still reading this, THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH!**

**Love, **

**Onyx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RANMA ½! **

**A/N: SPRING BREAK! FINALLY ITS HERE! Okay so since I've been such a horrible person for not updating in a while, I'm planning on updating at least twice this week! YAY! Okay so here's what you've all be waiting for….. THE WEDDING**

I hadn't thought much about today. I almost tired t avoid it. Today is the day Akane and I get married.

I stood up in front of the full length mirror in my chamber and fixed my bowtie. I was already in my tux and I was just waiting for the wedding to actually start.

I sat down on the leather couch I'd previously been sitting. I tapped my food on the thick red rug nervously.

"Hey man, you are you doing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Looking up I saw that it was only Ryoga. "God Ryoga, you scared me half to death."

He sat down next to me and laughed. "You must have been really deep in thought to have not noticed."

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"So are you ready to marry Akane?"

I leaned back and shrugged again, hoping he wouldn't notice the panic in my eyes. "Yeah can't wait."

Ryoga laughed again and punched me in the arm. "You are such a liar. You're nervous and you know it. Professional martial artists, Dojo Destroyer, or a yeti/ox/crane/eel you show no fear. But your own wedding? You're shaking in your boots!" After that he got up and walked over to the door. "Good luck Ranma. I'm gonna go check on Ukyo." With that he walked through the door, leaving me alone in my chamber once again.

I laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling. I started thinking about what the outcome of this wedding would be. How is Akane's brain tumor going to affect our marriage? Marriage. I'm definitely going to have to get used to that. Then I started thinking about the dojo. The whole point of our arranged marriage was originally for us to carry on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Which means kids. I tried to imagine miniature Ranmas and Akanes running around the house. That would be…interesting. But would Akane live long enough to have kids? Can she even have kids in her condition? I mean this can go on for years. I heard of a man that had cancer for over twenty years!

_Bang, Bang. _

My father swunt the door open and stepped inside. I noticed that there was a dent where he was knocking on the door. "Gee Pop, is it just you? I thought there was a whole freakin' army out there," I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up boy. It's time for you to get up on the altar." I nodded and followed him out into the church.

* * *

**AKANE'S POV! (thought I'd change it up a bit :D )**

"Akane stop moving."

"Sorry!"

Nabiki was doing my makeup while Kasumi was doing my "hair". Since all of my real hair had fallen out because of my chemo, I decided to get a wig. Ranma didn't want me to though. He told me I was "beautiful just the way I am." And as sweet was that may be, I don't care. I want to feel beautiful, and being bald is not going to give me that feeling.

"All done!" Nabiki announced. I turned around in my chair to look in the mirror. She'd done and amazing job. She put some ivory foundation on which made my skin look as smooth as ever. For my eyes she did a light blue eye shadow on my eyelids, then a darker denim color right above my eyelashes, dark blue eyeliner, and some black mascara. She'd also put some hot mocha lipstick on me too.

"Oh wow Nabiki, I didn't know you did so well with makeup," Kasumi complimented.

She shrugged. "Yeah."

Then Ukyo came into the room grinning. "Time to up the dress on!" With that, all three girls squealed with excitement as the Okonomiyaki chef brought in my gown. The three of them helped me into it and then Ukyo zipped it up. It was a pure-white, strapless gown with clear beads decorating the from the bust to my hip. There is also the same design at the bottom. It's a simple dress but still elegant.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Come in!" I said.

Ryoga popped his head in the door just to make sure, and then came in all the way. "Why hello ladies."

Ukyo went up to him and kissed his lips. She started to fix his bowtie. Ryoga looked over her brown hair at me. "Wow Akane, you look beautiful."

I giggled. "Thanks Ryoga." If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I'd seen him blush. "So how's Ranma?" I asked curiously. I haven't seem him in the past 24 hours, what with the whole "it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" rule.

The Lost Boy laughed. "Nervous as hell. But I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

The girls had gone into the next room to change into their brides maids dresses and Ryoga left to go check on the guests.

I sat on the leather couch and sighed. I was really going to do this. I'm going to marry Ranma Saotome. It was almost a scary thought. I remember when we first met. He was in his girl form at first. That raised a lot of confusion. I remember almost hating him because he was such a "pervert". Well I guess he still kind of is… But he is so much better and so much sweeter now.

I wonder what will happen after we get married. I thought about my cancer. This god damned brain tumor is definitely going to complicate our married lives, as it has for us before.

We're going to have to live at the Dojo for, well, ever, or until our kids carry on the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I've always wanted to have kids. I used to baby sit all the time. I doubt Ranma would want many kids though. Probably just one to get the whole "Carrying on the school" thing out of the way. Either way, the kid is gonna be a pretty badass martial artist if it gets the right genes.

My dad walked in to my room and smiled. "It's time Akane."

I got into my wheelchair and my dad pushed me out. We decided that since I still can't walk so well and I get tired easily, I'd just go in my wheelchair. And when we said our vows I would stand until the end of the ceremony.

I heard the music start and the flower girl (my cousin Izayoi) went down the aisle, with my bridesmaids following behind her.

"Are you ready?" My dad asked. I looked up at him and smiled a little. "Yes."

He grinned. "Your mother would be proud."

When it was finally our turn, they opened the doors and my dad pushed me slowly down the aisle. Everyone stood up and watched me. I felt kind of self-conscious. I looked up at the altar where Ranma was. He was standing there grinning. I felt my cheeks turn pink.

My father took brought me up onto the aisle and placed my hand in Ranma's. Since I was sitting down, we decided we would pull up a chair for him too so it wouldn't be so awkward.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo in holy matrimony. Who is it that escorts this woman to this man?"

Dad stood up. "I do."

"Ranma and Akane , although life is a gift given to each of us as individuals, we also learn to live together in harmony. Love is a gift to us from our family and friends. Through these gifts of love we learn to ourselves to gift it back. Learning to love and live together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life.

Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. Therefore, a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly things with that of Godly love of one another. For even if worldly success is found, only love for one another will maintain a marriage. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love is unconditional and free.

Today is truly a glorious day which the Lord hath made - as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts - the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today - and those here in heart - wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer."

The priest flipped a page in his book. "I will now do the first reading."

"A reading of the Corinthians:

Set your mind on the higher gifts. And now I am going to put before you the best way of all. Though I command languages both human and angelic - If I speak without love, I am no more than a gong booming or a cymbal clashing. And though I have the power of prophecy, To penetrate all mysteries and knowledge, And though I have all faith necessary to move mountains - if I am without love, I am nothing. Though I should give away to the poor all that I possess, And even give up my body to be burned - If I am without love, it will do me no good whatever. Love is always patient and kind; love is never jealous; love is not boastful or conceited, it is never rude and never seeks its own advantage, it does not take offence or store up grievances. Love does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but finds its joy in the truth. It is always ready to make allowances, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes. Love never comes to an end."

This was taking an awfully long time. I mean I knew it would take a while but now I just want to get this whole thing over with. I looked over at Ranma to see that he actually looked very interested in what the priest was saying. I tried to concentrate harder.

"In this sacred and joyful moment, we call upon the highest in you, Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome , the divine inner presence that brought you to love and has chosen for you the sweet commitment of marriage. For you we ask every blessing of this moment; a confirmation of the wisdom of your choice; great happiness on the path that is set before you; discretion, kindness and care as you walk upon it, strength to live out your purpose, grace and peace through each step of your journey, and beloved family and friends to support you."

Ranma helped me to stand for this part and he held my hands to make sure I didn't lose my balance. The priest looked over at me.

"Akane , are you here to ask Ranma to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your husband? Do you intend to give him your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within Ranma , and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within you?"

I smiled at Ranma and said, "I do."

He turned to Ranma. "Ranma , are you here to ask Akane to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your wife? Do you intend to give her your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within Akane , and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within you?"

Ranma stood up straighter and said loudly, "I do."

"As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly.

Within the Bible, nothing holds greater importance that Love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: "God is Love". We are assured that "Love conquers all". It is love which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure."

He looked over. "Who holds the rings?"

Ryoga, being Ranma's best man, stepped up and announced. "I do." Wow we really say this a lot around here don't we?

"Let us bless these rings! O God, these rings are circles, symbols that remind us of the Sun, and the Earth, and the universe.

Symbols of holiness, of perfection and peace ... that which has no beginning and no end. And so, in this moment, bring your blessing to these rings to also be symbols of unity, of joining and of commitment. Grant that the love which Akane and Ranma have for each other now may always be just this way. These are the rings that Akane and Ranma will wear for the rest of their lives, that express the love that they have for one another. Let us take a moment and send our prayers, our thoughts and our love to these rings, so that as they wear them, they will carry our love with them as well."

Ryoga handed us the rings and we held each others left hands and slid the bands halfway down our ring fingers.

"I, Ranma , take you, Akane , to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.

With this ring, I thee wed."

Ranma then slipped the ring all the way onto my finger and looked up at me and smiled even more. I could swear I saw tears in his eyes, just like mine.

"I, Akane , take you, Ranma , to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. With this ring, I thee wed."

With that I slipped the ring onto his finger and felt a tear trail down my cheek.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

I giggled as Ranma wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately. When he let go of me he still had his arm around my waist and he turned us so we could look at all of our guests. Everyone came rushing up to us, hugging us and giving us congratulations. This is the best day of my life.

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope the whole ceremony wasn't too boring. I wanted to make it detailed because most people just do the vows and then "I do!" I figured I'd change it a little. A few things I want your opinions on:**

**1. Should there be a honeymoon? If so, lemon?**

**2. What should Ranma do about the tickets to China that Akane gave him? **

**3. Should I do something with Ukyo and Ryoga's relationship?**

**PLEASE READ:**

**So I got a request for an "Akane gets pregnant" or a "Kagome gets pregnant" story. What do you guys think? Should I do it? Would you read it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND I WANT TO FEEL LOVED!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½! But it would be totally freakin' awesome if I did…**

**A/N: Sorry It's been so long guys! I was planning on updating over the weekend but I didn't have any time to! Friday I had a Mary Kay party, Saturday I was at a Brain Tumor Awareness Walk (ironic no?) and Sunday I had a lot of homework. So anyway, here it is! **

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may not kiss the bride!"

I wrapped my arms around Akane and kissed her passionately. I was so happy to finally be married to her. I pulled away and turned to all our guests, with my arm still wrapped around her waist, and walked off the altar. Everybody came up to congratulate us.

Soun and my father came up first. The two of them were crying their eyes out as they hugged us both.

"Ranma, m'boy I'm very proud of you," Pop said to me, tears still streaming down his face. I was shocked. He's only said that to me once, and that was when I was in elementary school and I beat up a kid for taking by glue stick.

"Uh, thanks dad."

Then Sound came up to me with a serious look on his face. "Son, you better take very good care of my baby girl."

I nodded. "Yes sir, I promise I will."

Mr. Tendo nodded, seeming to have approved of my answer, and went back with my father so they could let the other guests up.

So many people were there. Friends from school, Dr. Tofu, some of the nurses from the hospital, I think I even saw some of our school teachers.

Surprisingly, Kuno and Kodachi came up to us. I didn't even know they were here. Kuno went up to Akane and took her hands.

"My sweet Akane, it saddens me that you have chosen a weakling like Ranma over me, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School. But still, even I have the respect to not go after you now that you are tied to Saotome."

Akane was speechless, similar to how I am now. I though he would never stop chasing Akane and my girl form. I let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over.

"Now I can focus all of my attention onto my gorgeous Pig-Tailed Girl!"

I nearly fell over. "Nani?"

I looked over at Akane in panic. Is he serious? I'm married now too! I thought I was finally free!

"Good for you Kuno!" I stared at Akane incredulously. Was she encouraging him? I could see her trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes. I will allow the fiery, gorgeous, fierce Pig-Tailed Girl to date with me!" With that he stepped down and walked to the back of the church.

"Oh Ranma!" Kodachi cried as she flung herself into my arms. "Why did you betray me?" she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "You hate me don't you?"

"Uh…." I looked over at my new wife for help, but she just sat down and crossed her arms.

I looked back at Kodachi who appeared to be waiting for an answer. "Well I don't hate you," I said as I took her hands off the back of my neck. "But I don't love you either."

She immediately stopped crying and stepped back to glare at me. Oh Kami, if looks could kill. I could feel the anger radiating off of her as she said these next words, "No one rejects Kodachi the Black Rose like that! You're going to regret this. I'll make you pay Ranma, and your weak wife too." she fled the church leaving black rose petals scattered everywhere.

"Hmph." I looked down at Akane who still had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on, it's time to go to the reception," I informed her as I picked her up and carried her out to the limo. The chauffer started to drive across town to the hotel where the reception was being held.

"What are you going to do about Kodachi?" Akane asked me, looking out the window.

I pulled her into my arms. "I don't really want to talk about Kodachi right now…" Akane looked up at me and giggled.

I bend down to kiss her. "We're here!" The chauffer shouted back to us.

We both groaned and as we got out I whispered in her ear, "don't worry, we still have the honey moon." I laughed as I saw her face turn crimson and I helped her into her wheelchair.

We went into the hotel and then were led to a huge ballroom. There was a big dance floor in the middle with circular tables surrounding it on three sides in the front was a stage with a live band setting up.

Everyone sat down at their assigned tables. Akane and I were seated at the largest one with our families, and Ryoga.

"Where's Ukyo?" Akane question Ryoga as I pushed her wheelchair to the table.

I sat beside her. "Yeah, aren't you two like glued together?"

Ryoga laughed. "Uuchan's is catering."

As soon as he said that a bunch of teenagers came out wearing similar oufits to was Ukyo usually wears (minus the spatula) in different colors.

"wow where did she get all those people?"

"They're from the University of Tokyo. Most of them are going to school to become restaurant owners or chefs, so this is kind of a field trip for them," Ryoga informed us.

Just then Ukyo came up to us and grinned. "Pretty cool right? I tried to pay them but they refused and told me that it was a 'learning experience'" she made little air quotes in the air.

"Wow."

Ukyo left everything to the college students, telling them not to screw anything up and sat down with us. All of the Okonomiyaki had "Ranma + Akane" written in them and Akane thought it was the cutest thing. I thought it was cheesy.

After everyone was finished with their Okonomiyaki, the band got up on the stage and announced that it was time for Akane and me's "first dance." Ugh. Dancing.

I got up and helped Akane out of her chair and walked out into the middle of the dance floor with her. She put her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her waist. The music started playing. It was "Faithfully" by our favorite band Journey.

Since she really isn't up to dancing or anything, we mostly just swayed, taking a few steps here and there.

"So Mrs. Saotome, how does it feel to be married?"

She laughed and looked up at me. God how I loved that laugh. "It feels wonderful , though I'm going to have to get used to my new name."

We danced through the rest of the song and then the next one until Akane told me she was tired. I took her back to our table.

We watched all the couples dancing. Dr. Tofu and Kasumi, Ukyo and Ryoga, Kuno and Nabiki (So called it. He has money, she wants money. They're perfect for each other.) and the other kids from our school.

For the rest of the night we danced, ate the cake, Akane threw here bouquet (Kasumi caught it) and finally it was coming to an end.

Nabiki ran up to us. "Your ride to the airport is here, I have everything packed for you. You two just have to get changed."

So we both changed and met outside where the car was. On the back of the car there was a "Just Married" sign and a bunch of shoes tied to it. We said our goodbyes and then I helped Akane into the car as our family and friends threw rice at us.

Once the car started moving, Akane leaned on my and sighed. "I love you so much Ranma."

I looked down at her beautiful angelic face that held her big, brown eyes and her soft lips. "I love you more, Akane."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I loved writing this chapter! So I have a few questions for you guys:**

**1. Should I end the story here and then just write and epilogue?**

**2. If I don't end it, what should happen next? What will happen with Akane's cancer?**

**3. Have I strayed from the point of the story too much? I feel like maybe I have….**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! I LOVEYOU ALL! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy, but every spare moment I always write! This is more a filler chapter, but the next chapter is going to be major, so be patient my loyal readers! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOTS OWN RANMA½!**

"Wake up Akane, we're here."

She had her head on my should her and I shook her lightly. "Akane honey wake up, our flight lands in ten minutes."

"Ugh." she groaned and snuggled closer.

"Come on you have to get up," I said, still trying to wake her.

Finally she sat up and glared at me. "You're mean Ranma."

I laughed outright. "I'm mean because our families paid for us to take a 10 hour flight to Hawaii for our honeymoon?"

She stuck her tongue out at me in response.

Once the flight landed I got out our carry-on bag and the wheelchair and carried them off the plane. One of the flight attendants helped Akane out and she sat in the chair once I'd set it up.

I got our luggage and went out the doors of the airport where our cab was.

When I pushed Akane up to our hotel, she gasped. It was huge and elegant in a tropical way. There was a big fountain in the middle of the lobby that had a mermaid sitting on a rock with a bunch of those Hawaiian flowers around her. In the fountain there were a bunch of tropical fish swimming around. There were all types of exotic plants everywhere, all the way up to the huge ceiling. There were even parrots and parakeets and other tropical birds flying around the trees and plants. It had a really rainforest-y atmosphere to it. I swore that I could even feel mist in the air.

Walking over the desk to check in, I saw that the whole wall behind it was like a waterfall. It was covered in smooth river rocks with water streaming down it.

"May I help you?" The man at the desk said something in English to us. Crap. I can't speak English.

"We're here to check in. Saotome," Akane responded. It wasn't perfect, broken up a little bit, but better than I could ever do.

"How do you know English?"

She just shrugged. "I took it in school."

I looked back at the man, he looked familiar. Ah! It's the Jusenkyo Guide!"

"Hey! You're that guy from Jusenkyo!"

He started speaking Japanese. "Hai! No one go to cursed springs no more so I get job in hotel."

Akane looked up with a confused expression. "Then who is watching the springs?"

The Chinese guide grinned. "No one!" Then he realized what he said. "Ahh! No person watching Jusenkyo spring! Very bad you fall in spring!"

I rolled my eyes. "don't I know it." We watched as he started putting everything in a duffel bag, stapler, laptop, keys, the bell.

After about five minutes he finally looked back up to see us still standing there.

"Ah, you get honeymoon suite. Very good. Very, very good room. Please enjoy your stay!" With that he shoved two key cards in my hands and rushed out.

"It was nice seeing you!" Akane called.

I wheeled her to the elevator and hit the 'up' button. The sides of the elevator were glass so you could see the inside of the hotel, and you could see the outside to the beach.

Finally the small room stopped on floor 18. I found room 1408 and slid the key card in the slot. The door beeped and popped open.

As I was busy putting the cards in my pocket, I heard Akane gasp and she started pushing her wheelchair into the room. I looked up.

The room was huge. Probably around the size of a high school classroom. The walls were painted a light yellow and there was a ginormous bed up against the wall. It had to have been even bigger than a king-sized bed. A TV was on the wall opposite of the bed with couches and an armchair in front of it. The room was covered with hanging plants and potted flowers. On the wall opposite of the door were a pair of French doors.

They opened up onto a balcony looking over the sparkling blue ocean.

I walked into the door that stood next to the TV. Inside was a larg bathroom with two sinks, a show, and a Jacuzzi.

Walking back out I saw Akane staring at the room in awe. I chuckled. **(A/N: Cubes!)**

"wow this is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah how do you think they afforded all of this?"

We both looked at each other and nodded. "Nabiki."

Akane got out of her chair and walked towards me. I scooped her up in my arms. She yelped and automatically put her arms around my neck.

I sat on the bed with her sitting in the space between my legs and playing with my fingers.

"So what now Mrs. Saotome?"

She twisted her body to look at me. "I want to go to the beach," she told me and grinned.

I groaned internally. _Water. _But on the outside I just smiled. "Alright."

She went into the bathroom to change while I stayed in the bedroom. I pulled my navy blue swim trunks out of the suitcase and started changing. Kami, she's so lucky I love her so much. I at least I have a surprise for her when we get there.

Once I was changed I sat on the bed and wait for her. Geez so much has changed. It feels like just last week that Akane had walked in on me while I was stepping out of the bath just two years ago. And then for two and a half years we bickered and fought. Then we found out she had cancer and everything changed. Now we're married and I'm sitting on a huge bed in Hawaii on our honeymoon.

"Ready?" Akane asked, pulling me from my thoughts. She was standing in the doorway holding the doorframe for support. She was wearing a bright yellow cover up over her bathing suit. Damn.

"Should you just go as a girl since you'll change once you hit the ocean anyway?" she questioned.

"Nah." I shrugged. "I'll be fine." She looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything else about it.

I started unlocking the wheelchair for her.

"No I want to walk," she said walking towards me to stop me. "I never get to walk anymore. I always sit in the damned chair." She glared at the contraption she got fro mthe hospital back in Tokyo.

"Alright," I said. I got our towels and a beach blanket and we walked down to the beach hand in hand.

We found a spot in the middle of the beach where I set everything up.

Akane laid down in the shade under the umbrella then grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to her.

I laid on my side facing her, and started playing with one of the stings on her cover up. Won't she just take it off already? Can't she see that she's killing me here?

As if reading my mind she sat up and pulled the evil clothing over her head. She had on a lime green bikini under it. It looked perfect on her.

I felt my eyes get wider as I looked at her. She looked amazing. I knew there was a reason I agreed to come here.

I could see her blushing and she started to cover herself up with her arms but I pulled them away.

"Don't. You look great," I said still holding onto her wrists.

"Oh yeah?" she asked me moving closer to me.

"Yeah," I breathed. I put my hand on her hip and leaned in to kiss her, but right before I did, she sat up and grinned down at me. "I want to go in the water," she announced.

I groaned and got up, stretching out a hand to help her stand. How could she do that to me?

I went to kiss her again but she turned around to look at the sparkling blue ocean. I ended up kissing the back of her head. Ugh.

I grabbed her waist a smashed my lips onto hers.

She kissed me back, and after a few moments we both pulled away a little.

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. "Excuse me can you tell me which way Uuchan's Okonomiyaki restaurant is?" the person asked.

I turned around to see a boy around my height and build with black hair and dressed in black and yellow.

"Ryoga?" I asked incredulously.

His eyes got wide. "Ranma? Akane? Aren't you guys supposed to be in Hawaii?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "We are in Hawaii, oh brilliant one. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I was walking from your house to Ukyo's. I guess I somehow ended up here on the way," he told us, looking around.

"You swam the whole way here?"

"Yeah, but I always keep a portable stove and a teakettle with me, so its all good."

Akane looked between the two of us, confused. "What does a teakettle have to do with anything?"

I snorted. "Probably because he's P-" I started but got cut off from Ryoga's fist connecting with my face.

I fell into the yellow sand. "I uh, nothing Akane! Teakettle? Where did you hear that? Pina Colada?" he babbled shakily. Even though my face was planted into the sand, I could just see him grinning like a fool and scratching the back of his head nervously.

I picked myself up off of the burning sand and spit out a mouthful of it.

"Well I guess I better get back to Nerima. Ukyo's taking the test-" he caught himself.

"What test?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hm? Test? Where'd you hear that?" He looked up at the blazing sun. "Oh look at the time, gotta go!" With that, he took off running.

Akane grabbed mmy hand again. "Well that was strange."

I shrugged. "I guess so."

She started pulling me towards the crashing, blue waves.

We stopped in front of it, just an inch out of reach from the water. I put my arm around her waist and reached my other arm across her to hold her hand.

We walked forward into the water ankle-deep. I held her tightly, not wanting one of the waves to knock her over or something. When a wave splashed onto us up to our shoulder, she yelped and looked at me expectantly. Then her expression turned to questioning.

"Ranma why aren't you a girl now?" She asked as her brown eyes trailed up and down my unchanged male body.

"Remember that soap we found that would temporarily stop the affects of cold water, but we lost it?" I asked her.

She nodded at me slowly. "We found another one." I said simply.

"Oh." Then my wife leaned in and kissed me. I smiled against her lips and started to wrap my arms around her when she pulled away.

I glared. "That wasn't very nice."

She gave me that half smile, the one the doctor said would be there for the rest of her life, and stuck her pink tongue out at me.

I growled and chased after her. It only took around thirty seconds for her to stumble and start falling. I raced up to her and caught the beautiful, ill girl in my arms and locked my arms around her like iron chains.

Akane acted as if I was some sort of kidnapper or something. "Ahh! Let go of me!" she wailed.

I growled in her ear playfully. "Not until you apologize."

"No way."

"Alright then." I laid the bikini-clad girl onto the burning sand and started tickling her.

"Ranma!" -gasp- "I can't" -gasp- "breathe!" Akane cried.

I tickled her harder, making tears well up in her eyes from laughing so hard. "No until you apologize."

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry!" she surrendered.

I stopped tickling her. "Good." I leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head, and looked past me, making my lips crash onto her shoulder.

"We should get going." she commented. Looked over my shoulder I could see that the sun was starting to set. Streaks of orange, pinks, and purples were in the sky. I sat up and pulled Akane onto my lap so we faced the sun.

"Not just yet. I want to watch the sunset," I whispered.

Turning my head, I saw that tons of other couples were sitting just like we were and watching the sunset. Both young and old, they all had their arms around each other, watching the bright yellow orb sink into the water.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Nothing much really happened but I kind of wanted another happy chapter before I put more problems in it. So this is kind of a filler. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! My review button is sad because it doesn't get clicked on very much anymore! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½!**

**A/N: I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. At first I didn't have any idea what to do for the story, and then I got my laptop taken away for two weeks. I JUST got it back like two seconds ago and I'm copying down from my notebook. Please DON'T KILL MEE!**

Once the sun had completely disappeared Akane turned and kissed me. "Lets head back to the hotel."

I got up, nodding and helped her to her feet. Once she was steady I picked up our bag and we started walking up the hill my arm around her waist. She was still stumbling some, not being on solid ground.

Just like all of the other couples, we were heading back to the hotel.

When we got back to our hotel room, I sat down on the huge bed and Akane placed herself on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. But it wasn't our usual sweet kissing, it was hungry and fierce, more animal like.

I gripped her waist and eventually she ended up straddling me while I lay on the bed.

Somehow we both ended up with our clothes on a pile on the floor. I won't tell you what else happened. You can use your imagination. All I'll say was that it was amazing.

* * *

I could feel the warm sunlight on my face. I was still wrapped up in the sheets. Memories of last night flooded into my mind. Akane. Where's Akane? Reaching out my arms all I got were empty sheets.

I bolted up, eyes wide and totally alert. There was a noise coming from the bathroom. Sobbing? With that thought I jumped off the bed, sprung over the couch and pulled the door open.

Akane was sitting on the white tiled floor with her back against the cabinets under the sink. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her frail hands gripped her bald head. She was the one sobbing.

"It hurts," she cried. "It hurts so bad!" Akane rocked back and forth, crying.

I ran towards her and held her inn my arms. "What's wrong Akane? What hurts?" I was definitely panicking. Where did this come from? She's been fine almost a month now without any major headaches or pains or stomachaches.

"M-my head. It hurts Ranma!" My ill wife put her head on my shoulder and cried. This is really bad. Akane has always been touch and never gave in to pain. I couldn't even imagine the pain she was feeling.

I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth like a baby. A small tear leaded from my eye and ran down my cheek. That damned tumor! It's just causing my angel such pain! Loathing filled my body, taking over my whole aura. How dare this, this, this _thing _suck the life out of such a beautiful, kind, loving girl? My eyes traveled to the thick pink scar on the back of her head and glared daggers at it. Behind that scar was the cause of our problems for the past three months. How much longer can this last?

Akane stopped sobbing but tears were still streaming down her rosey cheeks. Her face was scrunched up in pain. "Shh, you're okay." Alright that was kind of stupid to say. She was obviously not okay. I remembered the medicine that Dr. Higurashi told her to take if something like this ever happened. The medicine bag was in the bed room and I couldn't leave her here on the floor, so I picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was only wearing on of my button up shirts and underwear. If she were in so much pain I would have teased her about how sexy she looked.

I pulled the pills out of the duffel bag (yes she has so many meds it needs its own duffel bag), filled a glass of water, and sat next to her. I helped her sit up and she leaned against my shoulder.

"Here take this," I said handing her the glass and the small orange pill. She placed the pill on her tongue and gulped down the whole glass of water.

She curled up in my lap, still shaking. I held her tight and kissed her head. Her hair was starting to grow back again. There was navy blue fuzz on top of her head, like peach fuzz.

"I'm calling Dr. Higurashi," I said while reaching for the phone on the nightstand.

"No don't," Akane said quietly against my chest.

"What? I have to, if something's wrong we need to fix it now before it gets worse." Why isn't' she letting me call?

"No I'm okay, I'm fine. Don't call her.' she stared at me with hard eyes, but they were pleading at the same time. I could tell she was determined to not let me call.

"Alright," I said slowly. "But if it happens again I'm calling her."

Akane didn't say anything after that and just buried her face in my chest eventually falling back to sleep. I kissed her head once more and then leaned back, closing my eyes.

* * *

"Ranma where are you taking me?" Akane asked for like the third time.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

I was driving a black pickup truck we rented and I wouldn't tell Akane where we were going. While she was sleeping this morning I came up with this idea. We'd spent most of the day in the hotel **(A/N: teehee) **and it was nighttime already.

There were no other cars on the roads so the only light out there were from the truck's headlights and the glowing full moon hanging in the dark sky, surrounded by billions of stars.

Once I'd found my destination, I pulled off the road and parked. After getting out I walked around and picked Akane up out of the large vehicle.

Once she was steady on her feet I pulled a weaved basket out of the truck bed and we descended down a hill that lead to a deserted, rockier portion of the beach.

On the beach a little was down, in a cliff was a cave. Akane gasped when she saw it. On the inside were a bunch of flickering candles on the floor, on the ledges of the cave wall, and other various places. The light from the tiny fires reflected off of small crystals embedded into the stone walls.

Akane followed me as I walked in to the glowing cave. In the middle of the stone shelter, I set up a picnic blanket and we both sat down.

It was great. I packed us dinner and dessert. I'd bought these things they call cheeseburgers from the market. They were meat patties with melted cheese on them, sandwiched between two pieces of rounded bread. It was delicious. Everything went smoothly. The candles kept flicker away, causing the crystals to sparkle from the glow. The air was cool, but not too cold, and the waves crashed on to the shores violently and if desperately grabbing for something just out of reach. After we'd both finishd our meals we walked out of the cave and onto the beach.

Laying down in the cool sand, I looked up at the brilliant night sky. I t was covered with thousands of twinkling stars.

"Lot of stars," I commented as Akane lay down beside me.

"Yeah, you don't see anything like this in Nerima, it's so beautiful."

I smiled. "I know you are."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "You are such a cheese ball."

I feigned mock hurt. "I am no such thing!"

She just laughed and rolled onto her side to face me and I did the same. She inched closer to me so we were pressed up against each other. I placed my hand on her hip and crushed my lips on hers. It soon turned into something animal-like. I gripped her hips with my hands and pulled her on top of me. I slid my hands down her smooth back and tucked them into the back pockets of her jeans. Akane twirled my pigtail between her delicate fingers, then pulled the tie out letting it all fall on my shoulders. She kept running her fingers through my hair.

Akane kissed me once more then sat up, straddling my waist. Her fingers unbuttoned my red Chinese shirt and trailed lightly down my bare chest and stomach, causing me to shiver. I removed my hands from her pockets, hooking my thumbs in the waistband. Slowly, I slid them down.

* * *

" I love you Ranma."

I smiled and brushed my lips on the navy fuzz atop her head. "I love you more Akane." I felt her full lips turn up into a smile against my bare chest.

We lay there on the cool sand in each others arms for who knows how long. We didn't say anything. But we didn't need to, it was good enough just being around each other.

I don't know how long we lay there, it could have been from two minutes to two years, but eventually I felt Akane's whole body tighten up in a cringe.

"Are you alright?"

The only response I got was a slight whimpering and then, "yes."

I sat up, pulling her with me and she leaned against my body. "That doesn't sound very convincing."

Her arms wound around my neck. "It's just a little stomachache, I'm alright."

"Well Okay, lets get back to the hotel." I picked her up and we both got dressed again. I was starting to get more and more worried about her. She seemed paler and just not herself.

We got back to the hotel and Akane flopped down onto the bed and groaned.

"Still have a stomachache? I asked sitting on the big comfy bed next to her.

"Yeah and it sucks."

I lifted her shirt up to expose her flat, pale belly and rubbed it. I remember reading somewhere that if you rub someone else's stomach it makes them feel better. Apparently it's true because I felt her relax under my hand.

"Better?"

My wife nodded and closed her eyes. "Yes, thank you."

We changed into our sleep clothes and resumed that position. Akane on her back with her shirt lifted, and my on my side rubbing her belly. We both fell asleep that way.

* * *

I woke up feeling extremely happy. Looking up through the glass French doors I saw that the sun was just starting to rise and the sky was streaked with pinks, purples, and oranges. I figured it would be romantic so I decided to wake Akane up to watch it.

I leaned down to kiss her lips. She's a light sleeper so this usually works to wake her, but this time it didn't.

I kissed her a few more times. No response.

"Akane?" Shaking her didn't work either.

I sat her up and propped her against my shoulder. She was breathing really fast and her face was all red.

"Akane? AKANE WAKE UP!"

Why isn't she opening her eyes?

**A/N: I know, I know I'm evil. It's my best quality. So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Yes, I left you all hanging on the last words of my latest chapter. And I got reviews about the suspense, (but not many) and I loved it. Oh and yes, I am evil incarnate :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½!**

I paced the length of the white sterile hallway in front of the operating room. Akane, my wife, was in there surrounded by about seven doctors and I could be there for her.

Once I'd realized that she wasn't going to wake up I called 911 and an ambulance took us both to the hospital. When we arrived at the local hospital the paramedics immediately took Akane into an operating room. The doctors and nurses that rushed in wouldn't let me inside telling me that I would "get in the way" and "that if you let us do our job, we can help her" Eventually I gave up and didn't try to see through the window anymore.

What is happening to my Akane right now? Is she going to be okay? This is all my fault. If I had called Dr. Higurashi when she'd gotten that first horrible headache maybe we could have prevented this. And her stomachache from last night, that should have set something off in my head, warned me that something was wrong.

I stopped pacing and walked over to the pay phone hanging on the hallway wall. I put in the American change and dialed our number back in Nerima.

"Tendo residence," Kasumi's sweet voice said into the phone.

"Hey Kasumi, it's me Ranma-"

"Oh hello Ranma!" she interrupted. "How is Hawaii?"

"Um great. Do you think you can put the whole family on the phone Kasumi?"

I could hear her walk into the sitting room and place the phone on the tabletop.

"Can you hear us?" she asked once she'd pressed the speaker button.

"Yeah."

"Alright Ranma what is it you wanted to tell us?"

I took a deep breath. "Akane is in the hospital."

There was a collection of "what?"s, "Oh no!"s and "What happened?"s.

I sighed and continued. " She had a really bad headache a few mornings ago. Like on the floor sobbing bad. She wouldn't let me call Dr. Higurashi though for some reason. Then last night she had a stomachache and I really didn't think much of it. And this morning she wouldn't wake up."

Everybody started talking at once and asking questions. I couldn't process anything until someone shushed the others.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nabiki's voice questioned. I heard crying in the background. Probably Mr. Tendo and Pop.

"We don't know. The doctors are still working on her."

"Has she at least woken up?"

"No."

The asked some more questions that I answered to the best of my ability. Eventually the call ended.

I resumed my pacing up and down the hallway. Some doctors and nurses passed by and gave me sad smiles. It made me wonder how many other people paced outside this one door.

I checked my watch. She's been in in there for forty minutes already. Why is this taking so long? I remembered a TV show and the wife was standing outside for her husband for hours. I don't think I can stand here for hours.

"Mr. Saotome?" a male's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see a man in his early twenties with thick black hair wearing a white coat.

"Yes?" I asked eagerly, walking up to him. I imagined all the things he could tell me, good and bad.

"Your wife had a brain aneurysm caused by the tumor. Luckily you brought her here just in time. She'd woken up but she was in so much pain that we had to sedate her. We're going to run a few more tests and then move her to a hospital room where you can stay with her."

I nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you."

The tests took about twenty minutes and then they told me what room I could find Akane in. She was in the ICU. (Intensive Care Unit)

Quietly I walked in to her hospital room. My wife lay still on the hospital with tubes and wires connected to her, her eyes closed. As depressing as it is, I've grown used to seeing her like this.

Sitting in a chair next to her, I held her hand tightly in both of mine. It was such a familiar position. When she'd been in the hospital after her surgery, I'd done this all the time.

One of the nurses told me that Akane would be out for a while so I decided to call the family and tell them what happened.

"Tendo residence."

"Ryoga?"

"Oh hey Ranma. Yeah it's me. Nabiki called Ukyo and me and told us what happened. We wanted to be here when you called," he informed me. I heard him shout to the others that it was me.

"Ranma honey! Is Akane-chan alright?" Ukyo's voice rang over the phone.

"Yes she's okay now. It turns out that the tumor caused her to have a brain aneurysm. Luckily she got here just in time and they were able to help her. She's sleeping now."

They all let out a huge sigh of relief. They were still worried though. Which was understandable.

"When will she be released from the hospital?" Ryoga asked.

"I don't know I'm still waiting for her to wake up."

"When she does tell her we say hi and that we love her," Kasumi added.

"Alright I will. I'm gonna go now okay? Bye."

They all said their goodbyes and then hung up the phone.

I lay my head on the side of the bed on my folded arms. Still my angel didn't wake.

"Wake up Akane," I whispered in her ear. "You gotta wake up for me sweetheart. We're all waiting for you to open your eyes," I said. I kissed her cheek. "I love you."

I shot up and sat straight up at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in."

A petite girl no older than twenty two, wearing scrubs decorated with fish and holding a clipboard walked in though the wooden door.

"Hi I'm Kate. I have Akane Saotome's test results."

"Oh, she's sleeping right now. I'm her husband Ranma." I shook her hand. "Did they find anything?"

"Yes actually they found something that can be quite dangerous to her."

I tried to stay as calm as possible, but inside I was panicking. "What is it?"

"Mr. Saotome were you aware that your wife is pregnant?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! Hahaha miss me? Ok I'm kind of hyper right now so yeah. Anyway thank you for those who did review. And for those who didn't, PLEASE start! I know you're out there! If you subscribe to my story, you should at least review. Just saying. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½! **

"I-I'm sorry what?" Surely I didn't hear this girl right.

"Your wife is pregnant," Kate said bluntly. "Congratulations," she added bitterly.

I stared incredulously at Akane who was still as a statue in the plain white hospital bed. The girl before me, my sweet and caring Akane, is pregnant. I didn't whether to be happy or not. The nurse _did _say it was dangerous, but how so? I guess it would affect the brain tumor somehow.

"mmm," someone moaned behind me. I turned around to see Akane's eyes fluttering open. "Ran…ma…"

By her side again holding, I waited to see those deep chocolate eyes again.

"Ranma," Akane mumbled and she opened her eyes. I immediately leaned her and put my hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Akane." I wrapped my arms around and cried into her shoulder. I hadn't realized how scared I was until the tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Wha-what happened? Where am I?" She asked me, her voice shaky.

"You're in the hospital. You had an aneurysm and didn't wake up this morning."

A small tear formed in the corner of her eye. "All I remember is having the worse headache of my life and the I kind of just blacked out." She was shaking now so I sat on the side of the bed and cupped her cheek.

"Shh, you're okay," I comforted her.

After a few minutes she finally calmed down. I figured it was a good time to tell her the rest. Isn't it usually the girl telling the guy that she's pregnant?

"There's another thing," I said. "They took a few extra tests on you and they found something, err, dangerous."

Her eyes got all wide and her skin paled. "Wh-Wh-What is it? Am I going to be okay?" she stammered. The girl was clearly scared to death. (No pun intended)

I took a deep breath. "You're pregnant."

She looked at me shocked ."You're kidding right? Are you serious?"

I nodded. "I'm serious. Kate the nurse came in and told me like seven minutes ago."

The beautiful girl's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "this is great! Ranma we're going to have a baby!" She was so excited. I would have been too if it were such a dangerous thing.

I knelt on the hospital room floor and took Akane's cold hands in my warm ones. "Sweetheart, you doing understand. This is really dangerous to you."

"How can an innocent baby hurt me?"

I sighed and went out to the nurse's station and got Kate. Once back in the hospital room I said, "Alright Kate, tell us how the baby is dangerous to her."

The petite girl looked down at her purple plastic clipboard. "Well with all the hormone levels changing in your brain and body it could affect the tumor. Also 90% of your medications can't be taken during pregnancy and most of our treatments can't be used. To put it simply either you get an abortion or you take the high risk of losing both your and your baby's life."

Akane looked down at me kneeling on the floor next to her. A single glistening tear slid down her cheek like a star falling from the sky.

Kate said something inaudible and left to go back to the nurse's station.

Akane's eyes stood out against the dull white, sterile room. The big brown orbs had sparkling water droplets forming in them. Filled with so much emotion, I now understood when they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. They held fear, sadness, confusion, worry, pain, and even happiness. It was like a kaleidoscope of emotions.

"Akane?" I asked slowly and carefully. I wasn't sure what she was thinking, or if she was thinking anything at all.

She turned her head slowly like that creepy doll Chucky and tears fell down her rosy cheeks. "What are we supposed to do?" she whispered.

I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "I honestly don't know about this one 'Kane." I sat on the bed next to her and tucked her into my arms.

"I don't want to kill our baby, Ranma, but I don't want both of us to die either," Akane whimpered.

Kissing her head I sighed. "I know. We have to make a decision soon though or else it will be too late. All I know is that we will get through this, whatever we choose to do."

"I love you Ranma. You always know what to say and you've always been there for me."

"I love you more Akane. You really exaggerate it though. I just do what my heart tells me to."

My wife sighed and eventually we both fell asleep.

* * *

_I was back at our home in Japan. I lay on the bed in Akane's yellow bedroom. The glorious smell of eggs and bacon wafted up form downstairs. _

_I padded down the stairs and across the wood floor hallway. A girl was standing facing the stove in the kitchen with her back towards me. Her long navy blue hair reached al the way down to the small of her back and swayed as she moved her hips to a rhythm only she could hear. The girl wore a yellow dress and over that a green apron. _

_When she turned around I was startled to see that it was Akane. She looked so healthy and happy that I almost didn't recognize her. But what shocked me most was her huge belly. She was pregnant!_

"_Oh good morning Ranma! Breakfast is almost ready," Akane said gleefully and turned back to the stove. _

_There was a sound like tiny feet running down the hallway. "Daddy!" a little girl cried as she ran into the kitchen towards me with open arms. I immediately picked her up. She had to have been at the most four or five years old. She had big blue eyes and long black hair. She looked just like me. _

"_Izayoi go wash up for breakfast." _

_What? Who's Izayoi? _

_The little jumped out of my arms. "Yes mommy." Okay I guess it's my, um, daughter. _

_Akane started to carry all the plates to the sitting room but I took them from her instead. She smiled at me and I helped her sit down at the table. _

_Izayoi came running back and sat on my lap. She was so energetic and wouldn't stop wiggling. _

"_Oh!" Akane exclaimed. I turned to see a happy look on her face and her hand on her stomach. "Ranma feel this!" She instructed and placed my hand on her belly. Izayoi did the same. _

_There was a hard thump on my hand. The baby was kicking inside her. _

_Izayoi squealed in delight. "Iza's wittle brudder !"_

_Akane nodded. "Hai, your little bother." _

_At that moment I was as happy as can be. I was with my family. My daughter, my wife, and our unborn son. My life was perfect in that moment. _

_Suddenly a giant gaping hole opened up in the floor behind my wife. It was a massive black jagged hole the grew to the size of our table. _

_Winds started swirling around the room, throwing objects this way and that. I held onto Akane and Izayoi for dear life. _

_Slowly my family started to slip form my grasp and were sucked into the hole. _

"_No!" I cried as I desperately grabbed for them. _

_But it was too late. They were gone. _

"Ranma! Ranma wake up!" Akane said urgently as she shook my shoulders.

I opened my eyes, waking up from the worst nightmare of my life.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm having a vote: **

**What should Akane and Ranma do with the baby? **

**A) Keep it and risk both Akane and the baby's life**

**B) Get an abortion and save Akane's life. **

**Please vote! **

**Also, like I complained in the beginning, a lot of people aren't reviewing. I would really appreciate if those of you that haven't been would review just once. And those who ****DO ****review, I love you guys so much! Anyway, hopefully chapter 24 will be up soon. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay in updating. I have been having some trouble in writing this story, also I have Things Change to work on. Please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½!**

"What were you dreaming about Ranma?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I didn't want her stressing over my worries.

Akane looked at me skeptically but let it go anyway.

I pulled her closer to me, not wanting to let her go after my nightmare. Because it was a nightmare, losing my family. That's my worst fear now, losing Akane and our baby. My family.

"I want to keep it." Akane said suddenly pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"The baby, I want to keep it."

I sighed. "Oh. Honey do you really think we can do that? I mean with all the risk and everything?"

Akane looked down at her hands sadly. "I know there's a huge risk, but I just can't kill our baby like that. It's just not right."

I buried my face in her shoulder and groaned. This is one of the hardest decisions we will ever make in our lives. Either we kill our baby or take the high risk of both Akane and the baby dying. How many couples actually have to make a decision like this? I mean, why us?

I put my hands over Akane's on her stomach. "But are _you _ready to risk your life?"

She sighed and stared at our hands. "Yes."

I leaned my head back against the headboard. How were we supposed to make this decision? I don't want to lose my wife, but I don't want to be a murderer. Not to mention that if they made it all the way through the pregnancy, we'd be teenage parents. We're only sixteen and still in high school. Plus we have all the cancer treatment and that takes a lot of time and money. How could we care for a child through all of that?

I looked down at our hands and took hers in mine, squeezing them slightly. "I… I don't think that's a good idea." I t was so hard for me to say that. It was like saying I _wanted _to kill our baby. I didn't though, so badly did I want to keep it, to watch it grow inside her, to hold it in my arms once it was born. To start a family with the love of my life.

"What isn't a good idea?" Akane asked, her voice shaking.

I swallowed hard, trying to get the lump out of my throat. I was just barely able to whisper, "I don't think it's a good idea to keep the baby."

"W-why would you think that? I am willing to take the risk," Akane argued as I salty tears started forming in her beautiful brown eyes.

Still I struggled to talk around the lump in my throat. "I know that, and I believe that but think about it. We're only sixteen, are still in school, have no jobs, and are struggling to pay for the medical bills. How can we take care of a baby with all that? It wouldn't be getting all of the care and attention an infant needs."

My pregnant wife looked out the window that looked over the ocean. "I know that you're right, but I don't know if I could go through with something like that."

"Well why don't we ask the doctor about it?"

I got up and walked out of the plain hospital room to the nurse's station where Kate aand two other young nurses sat gossiping.

Kate looked up at me. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah um my wife and I would like to speak with a doctor please."

The young nurse called for a doctor and he arrived around five minutes later.

"Hello I'm Dr. Howard," the man said, extending his hand.

I shook his hand. "Hi Dr. Howard. I'm Ranma Saotome, Akane's husband.

Dr. Howard was an older man probably in his early fifties. He was tall with thinning brown hair and a bald spot atop his head. The doctor wore a pair of black pants with a blue dress shirt and a tie and over it wore a white coat.

Once back in the I sat down with Akane in my lap again.

"So Mrs. Saotome what did you with to talk to me about?" Dr. Howard asked.

"Well we want to know your, um, a-abortion methods."

"Oh well the first most common one is the suction." He went on describing how the suction tube tears the baby's body into pieces and sucks it out piece by piece. I was horrified. How could they do such a terrible thing to an innocent child? I looked down at Akane. She wore the same look of horror I must have.

The doctor then went on to Salt Poisoning. Where they enter poison into the fluid surrounding the baby and it inhales it then-

"STOP!"

Akane was sobbing uncontrollably in my arms. "Please stop. Stop talking."

Dr. Howard was silent and looked at the crying girl, shocked. "Well, I guess I'll be going." He nodded to me and walked out.

I looked down at my sobbing wife and held her tight.

"R-R-Ranma I c-c-can't d-do that to our b-baby. It's too horrible!" she cried.

I placed my hand over her stomach and rubbed it slowly. "Shh, shh it's okay we're not doing that I promise. It's alright."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Did they make the right decision? I must say that it was very hard for me to write this chapter. I almost cried myself. While writing this I listened to Yiruma. It helped a lot. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a while but I've been really busy and haven't had much time to write. Hopefully I'll get more done once school starts. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½!**

It's been a month since we decided to keep the baby. We were still in Hawaii because the doctors wanted to watch over Akane and said she shouldn't go on such a long plane ride back to Japan. We told our family back home about what happened and they approved of our decision to keep it. Dr. Higurashi has come to the hospital to watch over Akane. She's taken Akane as her number one patient, giving her full attention.

"I've taken you as a special case," Dr. Higurashi had said to Akane. She comes in and checks on Akane and the baby every day and one pm. She didn't quite agree with our decision to keep our child but she vowed to do everything she could to help.

Sometimes it gets me thinking, did we make the right decision? What something happens and we regret keeping it? But my worst fear? _What do I do if I lost both of them? _That's the worst thing I could think of in the world, losing my Akane. I don't think I could ever go on with my life without her.

"You're worrying again."

I looked over my shoulder to see Akane sitting on her bed looking at me. I gave her a sheepish look and she smiled sweetly at me.

"come sit with me Ranma," she said while patting the space next to her.

I traveled over to the uncomfortable hospital bed and sat down. I leaned back so half of me lay on the bed and my head rested on her lap. "How are you feeling today?"

Akane smiled and played with my black pigtail. "I feel good, a little nauseous, but that's normal."

Turning my head, I faced her stomach. I lifted her yellow pajama shirt. On her lower abdomen was a small, defined bump. I ran my thumb over and stretched my neck to kiss the tiny bulge. Akane giggled.

"You're so sweet."

I just looked up and grinned at her. She enjoyed little things like this, it makes her happy. I could buy her the world and these moments would make her happier. I t really surprises me. So I try to give her as many of these small moments as I can, but mostly they come on their own.

"I love you."

Akane smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you more."

I turned my head to look up at the ceiling again and crossed my arms over my chest. Akane continued to play with my pigtail.

We just sat there for a while, enjoying the other's presence. That's when I got an idea. Akane and I hadn't been on a date in over a months and I'm sure she's sick of this plain hospital by now. I know I'm certainly sick of it. Tonight I'm going to take Akane out for dinner. Well if the doctors say she can go out that is.

"What are you thinking about Ranma?" Akane asked twirling my hair between her long delicate fingers.

"I'm taking you out tonight," I blurted out.

Akane looked shocked for a second and then frowned. "I don't think I can just leave the hospital."

"Well we'll just have to ask them now won't we?"

**ENTER BAR HERE**

I pushed Akane's wheelchair out the front doors of the hospital. I talked to Dr. Higurashi and she said we had permission to go out for the night but we have to be back by ten. I could tell Akane was excited to get out after so long.

"So where are we going Ranma?"

I thought for a second. "Um… I'm not really sure."

We drove around the town for a while until I spotted and Italian restaurant called _Carraba's. _I knew that Italian food was Akane's favorite and she was craving it the other day.

We were seated in a booth inside the nice restaurant and our drinks were taken.

"So what brought this on?"

I shrugged. "We haven't gone out in over a month and I figured you were tired of the hospital."

"Well you were right. I'm sick of being in that bed twenty-four seven. I miss Nerima."

Taking her hand in mine I aid, " So do I, hopefully we'll go back soon."

There was a long pause until Akane blurted, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked, startled by her apology.

She looked down into her ice water and stirred it with her straw. "I'm sorry for ruining our honeymoon. We were supposed to be enjoying Hawaii, not staying in that hospital. Plus the cancer, and me being pregnant and-"

"Stop."

Akane looked up at me with a shocked expression. "What?"

"I said stop. Stop apologizing. You can't control these things. You didn't choose to get cancer or a brain aneurysm on our honeymoon. And though we could have prevented you getting pregnant, I'm glad we didn't."

We ordered our food and talked more once it arrived. We talked about our lives back in Nerima, our friends there, Ryoga and Ukyo, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, and laughed at Nabiki's schemes for money.

By the time we got back to the hospital our bellies were full and we were ready for bed.

Once we'd changed into sleep clothes we cuddled under the covers on the small bed.

"Goodnight Akane. Sweet dreams."

"G'night. Sweet dreams," She replied tiredly.

Akane shifted uncomfortable for a while until we both fell into sleep.

I woke up feeling something wet and sticky under me.

I opened my eyes to see blood soaking the sheets.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so sorry that I've taken so long to update. I hope you all are still with me! I've been so busy with starting high school and color guard and homework and just life in general that I haven't really had time to write. Anyway, I'm here now so it's all OK! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½!**

I opened my eyes to see blood soaking the sheets.

"Akane?" I turned to look at her clutching her lower abdomen in pain. "Akane!"

"Get… the…nurse…" she managed to say.

I jumped out of the bed in just my boxers and sprinted out to the nurse's station.

"Ranma! Why do you have blood all over your legs?" Kate asked.

"Akane. Something's wrong," I panted.

Three nurses including Kate got up out of their chairs and ran to Akane's room immediately.

They told me to stand outside of the room while they went in to see what was wrong. I reluctantly agreed and sat out on the chair next to the bed.

I could hear lots of urgent talking and moving around from inside the room that held my hurting wife.

It was pure torture waiting for them to let me see Akane again. Even worse probably than when she had that brain aneurysm and I had to wait outside the operating room. Why? Because this time I knew what was happening to her. I knew what was wrong. I've heard of it happening and knew the signs. I just didn't want to believe it.

"M-Mr. Saotome?" One of the nurses poked her head out with a graave look on her face. I nodded and stood up.

When I walked into the room I could barely even look at her. But I did anyway. She was sitting up with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"I-I-I'm Sorry," she sobbed.

I stood there just staring at her totally numb. I couldn't feel anything or think anything. Was I in shock? I started walking towards her and she held her arms out like, well like a baby wanting to be held. That's when I broke. Tears started flooding my eyes and pouring down my face by the bucket load. I ran to Akane like a little to his mother and held onto her like I would never let her go. I buried my face in her chest and she rested he cheek on my head.

And I cried. I cried harder than ever before. I cried for me, for Akane, but most of all for out baby. Our child. Pulling back just the slightest bed I placed my hand on her stomach. Where our child used to lay. This caused both of us to continue sobbing. Why? Why is this happening to us? Haven't we had enough?

I realized that if I let Akane keep sobbing so hard she would get sick. It took all of my power to stop my own sobbing myself. Tears were still rolling silently down my cheeks as I tucked Akane's head under my chin and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh, you'll get sick if you keep sobbing like this, shh." I whispered. I didn't say anything like 'It's okay' or 'everything will be alright' because in that moment I didn't know if we'd ever be okay after this. How do you get over the los of your child? I know we never even met them, but it still hurt. I felt like I'd never be happy again.

* * *

It's been a week since Akane had a miscarriage, and things haven't gotten much better.

Dr. Higurashi was called to come to our room shortly after I happened. She examined Akane and then told us that the reason she miscarried was because of the cancer, her body was too weak to carry a baby. The next day she came in to tell us something made this hurt even more. We had a son. A baby boy, and we will never get the chance to meet him.

I was sitting alone in the hospital's cafeteria picking at a plate of fries. I haven't eaten much in the past week. Akane was in her room sleeping yet again. That's pretty much all she's been doing lately, sleeping. And wwe haven't talked at all. We ay probably five sentences to each other and that's it for the rest of the day.

In three days we're going to be flying back to Tokyo and go back home in Nerima. I couldn't wait to be back home with out family and friends. We've been in Hawaii for over a month and a half but our honeymoon has long been over.

* * *

"Akane!" Someone shouted as we stepped off the plane.

I looked up to see our family standing there waiting for us. They all sprinted toward us. First Kasumi, then Nabiki, and last our fathers. They all hugged us staying things like "we missed you" and "we're glad you're okay Akane," and things like that.

Everything until Kasumi asked, "How is the baby Akane?" while we were waiting for our luggage.

Both Akane and I froze. They didn't know yet. They didn't know that Akane had miscarried. How could we forget to tell them? Oh right, we refuse to talk about it.

Everybody was silent on the drive home. Akane had fallen asleep by the time we got home so I carried her from the car to her room upstairs and tucked her into the bed.

I walked downstairs and into the sitting room to everyone sitting at the kotatsu.

"I have something to tell all of you," I said once I'd gotten their attention.

They all looked up at me. Even Nabiki who was counting her money. They must sense how important this is.

"What is it, son?" Soun asked in a serious tone that was rare for him.

I sighed deeply and then spoke, "Akane lost the baby.

My family gasped in unison with shocked expressions on their faces . I looked down at my hands resting in my lap.

"What happened Ranma? Why did she miscarry?" Nabiki asked.

"Because of the brain tumor. Her body was too weak to carry a baby so it rejected it," I managed to say softly.

"I'm so sorry Ranma," Kasumi consoled me, rubbing my back.

I nodded sadly in response, getting up after a moment.

Opening the door to our bedroom, I saw Akane still sleeping on our bed. Even in her sleep she had a sad look on her face. I wondered, will our pain ever stop?

**A/N: So how did you like it? Did I make the right decision? Please REVIEW! The button is all sad because no one clicks It anymore. SHOW ME THAT YOU'RE STILL READING!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yes, yes I know. I am the WORST person in the world. Trust me, I agree with you. Okay. I know I have not updated in over two months, part of that from just pure laziness, the other part because I got my laptop taken away for like three weeks. But that's really not an excuse now is it? Well, I hope you people forgive me and are still reading my story. If you aren't, I guess I understand. But those who are still with me, and have saint-like patience and the ability to forgive, I LOVE YOU! 3**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Ranma ½. If I did, then I would have updated a long time ago because Rumiko Takahashi is not as heartless as I am. *sheds tear***

"Ranma? Akane?" a sweet, soft voice asked from the other side of the door, waking me up. "Are you awake?"

I sat up and stretched. "Come on in Kasumi," I yawned.

The door opened slowly and my eldest sister-in-law stepped in. She glanced down at Akane who was still asleep. I pulled the covers over her shoulders.

"What is it Kasumi?" I asked softly as to not wake up my sleeping wife.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that Ryoga and Ukyo called. They said they'd be here in a few minutes to come see you and Akane."

"Oh okay, we'll be down soon." I glanced over at Akane and then kissed her forehead lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me.

I smiled. "good morning."

"Morning," she mumbled.

I stroked her cheek.

"Kasumi just came up. She said Ryoga and Ukyo are coming to see us."

She looked up and gave me a small smile. "That will be nice. We haven't seen them in over a month."

"Exactly. Now lets get up and get read," I said, nudging her gently.

We both got up and changed, her in a white and yellow dress, and me in a my regular red Chinese shirt and blue pants. I took a good look at my wife. She had purple crescents under her sad-looking eyes. She put on a long navy wig that reminded me of how her hair was when I first met her. She smiled at me. Though there was some truth to it you could still see the sadness in her dark brown orbs.

Akane intertwined her fingers with mine and pulled me down the stairs behind her. I could hear the voices of our family members as they floated down the hallway.

Walking in our hands still clasped together, everybody was sitting around the kotatsu which included Ryoga and Ukyo.

"Ranma-honey!" Ukyo cried the second I stepped into the room. "Akane- honey!" she ran up to my wife so fast I could barely see the girl. Akane looked startled for a second but then returned the embrace. Then the Okonomiyaki chef turned towards me and wrapped her arms around me. I just laughed and hugged her back.

That's when I felt it. There was a slight nudge poking my stomach. Looking down I gasped, sure that my eyes were the size of baseballs right now.

Ukyo pulled back wondering what I was looking at and then blushed when she realized. Her stomach. It was bigger and rounder than the last time I saw her. Not by much, but enough to be noticeable. Though it wasn't fat, it was more like-

"You're pregnant."

Akane's voice was dull and emotionless. I gaped at Ukyo.

Ukyo nodded, smiling. "Uh-huh."

My eyes traveled down to Ryoga who was sitting at the kotatsu blushing and twiddling his thumbs. How could he sit there like that so innocently? He got my best friend pregnant!

Before I could form a single coherent thought, I was on the other side of the room, pinning the pig-transforming teen to the wall by his throat.

"Ranma-honey!" Ukyo exclaimed in shock. I ignored her.

"How could you do that?" I growled at the teenage boy.

"W-what?" he asked, baffled.

"How could you get her pregnant? I mean I know _how _you moron!" I added when he opened his mouth to speak. He closed it again. " I mean why would you do that to her? You're both sixteen and in high school! How stupid can you be?"

Everyone in the room gaped at me, but Ryoga was the first one to compose himself.

"Don't be such a hypocrite Ranma. You got Akane pregnant."

I immediately let go of his throat, letting him fall to the floor. There was the sound of someone swallowing behind me, but I couldn't make myself turn around. I was frozen, just staring at the wall. The room was filled with a deafening silence.

Kasumi was the first one to break it. "Akane?"

Another hard swallow, followed by retreating footsteps. The footsteps went down the hall and up the stairs where we eventually heard a door click open and then slam shut.

"Let her be," I said when Kasumi and Nabiki started getting up to follow her.

I turned around to everyone staring at me. My family with sympathy and Ryoga and Ukyo with confusing.

"What was that all about Ranma?" Ukyo questioned me, seeming a little frightened by my reaction.

I sat down at the kotatsu. "I guess they didn't tell you."

"Tell us what?" Ryoga crawled over and sat next to his girlfriend.

Letting out a large sigh, I responded, "Akane miscarried."

My family stared down at the kotatsu solemnly. Ukyo gasped beside me as tears flowed freely down her pale cheeks. She buried her face in in Ryoga's chest who was looking almost scared.

"That's so horrible!" Ukyo commented. She was crying almost as if it were her child who was lost.

"We um, we have to go back to the restaurant. We'll come back later Ranma." Ryoga got up, helping his girlfriend up with him.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day doing generally nothing. Kasumi sent me out a few times to run errands for her and the rest of the time I either watched pointless television shows or worked on a little bit of the huge pile of schoolwork I owed. It was strange, I haven't gone to school in over a month now. It is hard to believe that I am only sixteen considering I'm married, am taking care of my wife with cancer, and was close to having a baby.

The sun was starting to set outside and it briefly reminded me of when Akane and I sat on the beach with al of the other couples and watched the sun set. That seemed like a thousand years ago. Now we're here just over a month later back in Nerima and everything has changed.

Akane hadn't come downstairs since the incident with Ukyo and Ryoga this morning. Though part of me felt like I should go up and talk to her, another part said that we needed the space. Sure, we'd only married for about six weeks but a lot has happened through it and we need time to think through it alone. So I gave her space while I sat on the roof above her room, just so I could hear if anything happened.

I sat up there for a while, watching the town's activity slow down and the lights go out one by one till only a few were left on. Finally I decided it was time to go to bed, or just go inside at least.

My feet connected with the ground with a thud after leaping down from the roof. I walked up onto the porch and then through the shoji doors to see Nabiki sitting at the kotatsu. She had a huge pile of yen and a calculator in front of her.

"Hey Nabiki," I sighed while sitting down at the kotatsu across from her.

She lifted her head to look up at me and her eyes went soft. Something very rare for her. "Oh, hi, Ranma. How are you?"

The question caught me off guard. How was I? It's such a simple, everyday question, but it made me think for a second. How was I feeling? I have been mostly thinking about Akane the past months since I took her to Dr. Tofu's that one day to find out she has cancer.

I looked up to Nabiki's waiting face.

"Well to be honest, I'm just sad… and frustrated."

Nabiki's expression turned thoughtful. "Sad and frustrated huh?"

I nodded solemnly.

My sister-in-law reached over the kotatsu and pat my hand. "that's understandable. Honestly, I don't think I could ever be in your place Ranma. It must be hard to go through all of this. And you always seem to hand the things calmly and always think about Akane before anything else, including yourself."

My jaw dropped slightly in shock. "Did you, Nabiki Tendo, just give me a compliment?"

The brown-haired girl laughed quietly. "Well I guess I did."

I stood up. "I'm gonna go before this gets even stranger. G'night Nabiki."

"Good night Ranma."

**A/N: Yes I know it wasn't the best chapter, things are going to pick up soon though so don't worry. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!: You might have gotten my update from the other day. I now have a page on Facebook. Just search "Onyx Maxwell-Fanfiction" and like it. I'll give you updates on what is going on with my stories and you guys can ask me questions, or just say whatever you want on my wall. Even give me suggestions for what to happen next in my stories, or new story ideas! Please like it if you have a Facebook! **

**One more thing: if you ARE still reading this story (god bless you people!) please review! Let me know that you are still there and even if you absolutely hated the chapter or just hate me: tell me in a review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Or Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas. I figured since I haven't been the greatest author lately, I'd give you all a holiday gift: AN UPDATE! Aren't you excited? I know it's short but it was the best I could do. So hopefully in exchange for my gift, you'll give me reviews in return! Sound fair? I sure think so ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½!**

I stood up. "I'm gonna go before this gets even stranger. G'night Nabiki."

"Goodnight Ranma."

After passing Kasumi in the hallway I climbed the stairs to Akane's room. Or, well, I guess it would be our room now that we're married.

I turned the knob and entered the room, letting the door click closed behind me. The light was still on and Akane was flipping through a book on her bed.

I climbed onto the bed across from her to see what it was she was looking at. I front of her was a big white photo album, she had a pile of photos next to her and was putting them in the gold place holders on each page.

I crossed my legs. "What's that for Akane?"

Akane looked up at me after writing a caption for one of the photos.

"It's, um, it's a scrapbook for our wedding day. Nabiki bought all of the pictures that the photographer took and got me this book and some supplies."

I crawled over and sat next to her so I could get a better look. She had just finished a page that had three pictures on it. They were all from the ceremony. The first was of me slipping the wedding band on her finger, the second was of her putting the wedding band on my finger, and the third was just of the both of us holding each others' hands and looking at the priest. In all three pictures you could see that we were extremely happy and excited. And completely oblivious as to what would happen next.

I pulled Akane towards me and kept my arm around her waist. "Show me the other ones," I said, resting my head on Akane's shoulder.

She flipped the book to the front page. In the middle was a picture of the two of us kissing that was cut into a heart. On the top it said "Mr. and Mrs. Ranma Saotome." and under the picture was a quote from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". I didn't care much for the quote.

I kissed Akane's cheek and flipped the page. She started pointing out all the pictures while turning the pages.

"There's the church, and th-the bridal party, and-and the-th-the alter, a-a-and and… Ah!" Akane broke out in sobs, burying her face in her hands. She was shaking because she was sobbing so hard.

"Akane? Akane what's wrong? Are you okay? Does something hurt?"

M questions seemed to just make a new round of sobs start. I was panicking. I didn't know what was wrong or if she was in any physical pain or if it was just something I said.

I settled on pulling her close and waiting for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry Ranma!" she cried.

"Sorry for what? What did you do?" I couldn't think of one thing she'd done that she would feel the need to apologize for.

But she didn't answer, just shook her face that was turning pink due to her tears.

I pulled her in my arms tighter, tucking her into my chest. She was still crying, but not uncontrollably sobbing like before. Her tears were soaking my shirt.

This position is so familiar. How many times have I done this since the day Akane was diagnosed with this horrid disease? How many time shave I held her while she cried into my chest? I almost wished we were back to the way it was before, when she was healthy, and whe nI used to tease her all the time, before all this pain. Despite the fact that we always fought and she was always mad at me because of my other "fiancées" it must have been better than it is now. But I guess some good things came out of this. We both confessed to each other and got together as a couple, we spend more time together, we know more about each other, I proposed to her and we got married. I at least would consider those to be good things. But does Akane consider those to be good things? Well, I would assume she did because she was still with me.

I felt her relax in my arms. "I'm sorry…" she sighed.

Again with the apologizing. What is she so sorry for?

"Akane what are you sorry for?"

She buried her face in my chest even more and tightened her arms around my back. "For marrying you."

**A/N: Yes I know it's extremely short but I wanted to end it with a cliff hanger like this (because I WANT you to hate me) and I didn't know what else to put in here. **

**So… I held up my end of the gift exchange, now it's your turn! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh and…. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**


End file.
